Don't Stop Believing It
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Hermione finalmente declara os seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Percy Jackson, o namorado de sua melhor amiga. Como será que Annabeth Chase irá reagir ao descobrir?
1. Capítulo 01 xx O ar irrespirável

**Don't Stop Believing It**

**Capítulo 01 – **

**O ar irrespirável **

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

**Apologize – One Republic**

_/watch?v=xNp7OxgFJJM_

O sol brilhava do lado de fora da janela, não ia desperdiçar o dia ficando em casa, trancado dentro de seu quarto.

Percy andou até o guarda-roupa, vestiu um moletom fino, com capuz, agarrou a sua bola de basquete.

Olhou para a televisão ligada, era da manhã, ele não estava ligando para o noticiário, tinha acordado cedo mesmo após uma viagem cansativa e estava querendo aproveitar o dia, treinar um pouco e saborear a vitória da noite anterior, seu time havia mandado muito bem.

Colocou a bola embaixo do braço, colocou os fones de ouvido, ligou o seu Ipod e partiu para as ruas de Nova York, havia esquecido a televisão ligada...

_-__ Estamos __aqui __diretamente __de __Londres, __exatamente __no __aeroporto__ de __onde __partiu __o __voo__5318 __com__ destino __a __Nova__York__ – _dizia repórter segurando o microfone em frente à câmera, as pessoas transitavam no fundo sempre apressadas para chegarem em seus destinos – _No__ entanto, __esse __é __o __único __voo __que __não __foi __localizado __no __banco __de __dados __deste __aeroporto,__ nem__ mesmo __tivemos __notícias __se __pousou __em __algum__ outro __aeroporto, __tudo__ nos __leva __a __crer __que __está __apenas __sumido__ do __mapa __mas __não __podemos __afirmar __nada __ainda._

Era óbvio que o avião tinha sumido do mapa por um motivo. Ele havia caído – seja lá onde for, ele não estava nos ares nem mesmo de Londres, nem mesmo de Nova York ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

_-__ Existem __possibilidades __remotas __de __que __o __avião __tenha __pousado __em__ algum__ outro __aeroporto __por __emergência, __mas __também__ não __podemos __descartar __as __possíveis __probabilidades __do __avião __ter__ feito __um __pouso __de __emergência __na __água __ou __em__ alguma __ilha __deserta _– dizia a repórter.

É possível ver o celular de Percy vibrando insistente em cima da cômoda. Na tela piscando, podemos ver o nome de "_Hermione__ Granger_" – ao parar de piscar, podia notar que havia 04 chamadas perdidas seguidas.

Sua colega de sala, de alguma forma, parecia preocupada...

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

O barulho de pessoas andando pelo piso do aeroporto com seus sapatinhos de trabalho não era nenhum incômodo para Sra. Chase, ela estava apreensiva em uma sala exclusiva de embarque – desde que vira o noticiário não conseguia tirar as suas dúvidas da cabeça "a sua filha estava viva?".

Tinha que estar, não conseguia respirar se acontecesse alguma coisa com Annabeth.

Apenas explicando em miúdos: Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena Chase, estava viajando em Londres por um período de intercâmbio, havia ficado muito famosa trabalhando em teatros, saindo em capas de revistas, só que no entanto havia enjoado dessa vida, queria voltar para os braços de seus amigos e família em Nova York. Só que para o seu azar, Annabeth estava naquele voo, no mesmo em que era comentado por todos os noticiários do mundo - o voo em que havia desaparecido completamente do mapa!

Hermione vinha correndo da fila de embarque com os seus cabelos encaracolados pulando, fora barrada por um segurança antes de entrar na sala exclusiva dos familiares das vítimas do voo 5318.

- Eu sou amiga da família – justificou – Annabeth Chase, uma das vítimas, é a minha melhor amiga, é como se fôssemos irmãs.

- Então pode entrar! – disse um dos seguranças liberando a sua passagem mas barrando a passagem de alguns repórteres que a qualquer custo queriam falar com os familiares.

Hermione passou correndo pela segurança, foi avistada por Atena que estava com a mão na boca, cobrindo os soluços de tanto chorar.

- Hermione, você veio!

- Desculpa a demora, Sra. Chase, eu vim o mais rápido que pude, tive problemas na alfândega! – ela soltou do abraço – Escuta, tudo vai ficar bem, eu sei que Annabeth deve estar bem, se Deus quiser vamos falar com ela o mais rápido possível e ela não vai ter entrado naquele voo. Vamos torcer!

- Ela entrou – disse Atena aos prantos – Ela fez o _check-in_!

Hermione sentiu uma pedra cair no estômago, se ela estivesse mesmo nesse avião, só tinham que acreditar que tudo estivesse bem, que o objeto grande e pesado teria pousado na água e todos sobrevividos – o que era uma hipótese muito remota.

- Sr. Chase – ela avistou Frederick quieto em um canto, abraçando o seu filho Nico nos braços. Os dois estavam mudos. Ela o abraçou em solidariedade – Espero que tudo termine bem – sussurrou mas até mesmo ela duvidava de que haveria alguma esperança.

O clima era muito pesado naquela sala improvisada, os familiares estavam em prantos – havia muita gente ali, todos chorando, inconformados com o ocorrido, outros até mesmo fora de si falando palavrões de baixo-calão. Tinham alguns esperançosos (eram a maioria, na verdade) e por isso ficavam quietos. Enquanto não confirmassem a queda do avião, a esperança seria a última que ia deixá-los...

Hermione se sentou ao lado de Frederick, pai de Annabeth, pegou o celular e tentou várias outras vezes falar com Percy, no entanto ele não atendia.

Percy e Annabeth costumavam namorar no colegial, só que mesmo se amando, os dois eram tontos demais para se perdoarem e voltarem a ficar juntos (longa história que será detalhada mais para frente).

Hermione, no entanto, não desistiu, ficou ali tentando falar com ele durante um bom tempo. Após, sentou-se ao lado de Atena para trocarem algumas conversas, não ia abandonar nunca a família de sua melhor amiga.

Se Annabeth estivesse mesmo morta, Hermione ia passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dos pais dela tentando consolá-los, porque eles eram praticamente uma família, praticamente a _sua__família._

- fim da música Apologize –

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

- Que ideia ridícula é essa? – perguntou Thalia abrindo o e-mail em seu celular enquanto caminhava no parque, em seguida, leu – _As__vagas__para__líderes__de__torcida__masculino__estão__abertas?_– ela arregalou os olhos – O QUE?

Rony caminhava ao seu lado, riu.

- Diferente dos anos anteriores, esse é o nosso _sênior__year_e resolvemos fazer algumas modificações, vocês mulheres serão jogadoras de vôlei, enquanto nós homens seremos líderes de torcida.

- É a história mais gay e confusa que já ouvi na vida. Nenhum colégio faz isso! – reclamou indignada – Sem contar que sofro de péssimas coordenações motoras e não é culpa minha, é genético, peço desculpas pelo futuro desastre que vou causar!

Rony ria ao seu lado, os dois andavam sem direção pelo Central Park, era de manhã, o sol ainda estava fraquinho.

- O basquete não vai acabar, creio que o nosso timinho não vai deixar isso acontecer, Percy e Luke estão revigorados desde que venceram o time de Londres – comentou Rony – Aliás, eu também estou, foi muito bom! – e viajou-se por alguns segundos se lembrando do ocorrido.

Thalia parou de caminhar, olhava para Rony, que ficou sem entender.

- O que houve?

- Os boatos... Estão dizendo que Percy e Hermione estão juntos, quero dizer, de alguma forma isso não o afetou, né? Você gosta de Hermione há séculos!

Rony gargalhou falsamente.

- É passado, o que tivemos foi muito bom, mas não estou disposto a sofrer tudo novamente – ele colocou as mãos no bolso – Se ela realmente estiver namorando Percy, não quero imaginar quais serão as consequências. Annabeth voltará de Londres dentro de alguns dias...

- As coisas vão ficar bem quentes por aqui e é a primeira vez que eu não sou a periguete da vez – Thalia riu com o próprio comentário, deu um soquinho no ombro de Rony, eles voltaram a caminhar rindo – Não sou a mesma pessoa que eu era antigamente, não sou a vilã dessa história!

Rony a olhou de lado, os dois explodiram em gargalhada, abraçaram-se como velhos amigos.

- Venha, vamos tomar um café da manhã reforçado, não quero me preocupar no que estão dizendo... – e os dois atravessaram a rua indo para uma padaria na esquina muito famosa em Nova York.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

**Someday – Nickelback**

_/watch?v=-VMFdpdDYYA&ob=av2n_

Entre as risadas e conversas das pessoas que caminhavam no parque, era possível escutar um balanço de correntes toda vez que a bola adentrava o aro da cesta de basquete, havia um garoto com moletom fino, atirando a bola. Percy estava treinando sozinho, quando Grover aproximou, tímido, com as duas mãos dentro do bolso.

- Ei, Percy, tudo bem com você?

Percy pegou a bola que quicava, segurou-a nos braços e encarou Grover, ele parecia meio esquisito, não costumava se fazer de tímido na frente de seu melhor amigo.

- Tudo bem, Grover, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Meio que aconteceu – Grover virou os olhos de um lado para o outro, antes que Percy perguntasse o que era, Grover emendou a fala – Eu soube das novidades!

Pelo o que havia dito, parecia óbvio, mas não tinha entendido.

- Quais novidades? – perguntou Percy sem entender.

- Soube que os seus pais foram para o interior, e como Hermione deixou a casa dos Chases, vocês estão combinando de morar juntos.

Percy sacou tudo muito rápido – Grover estava com certo receio da aproximação repentina entre os dois. Ele era apaixonado por Hermione desde o primeiro momento em que a vira.

- Grover, não é nada disso, cara... – ele se aproximou sacudindo a cabeça.

Grover deu uma risadinha irônica.

- São duas pessoas morando juntos, nós somos amigos, e você sabe que eu sou apaixonado por Annabeth, não sabe? Nós somos só amigos! – repetiu tentando convencer Grover.

Ele abriu uma risadinha de confiança, Percy deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado.

- Eu nunca trairia o meu melhor amigo – Percy deu um soquinho em seu ombro, Grover arrancou a bola dos braços dele e marcou cesta.

Os dois começaram a correr na quadra pulando atrás da bola. Tudo parecia bem.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

O quarto de Annabeth estava intacto, a luz apagada, a cama bem arrumada, o computador no lugar, estava tudo muito quieto e silencioso – era como se o espírito de Annabeth estivesse naquele lugar.

Ela parou na porta sem força nas pernas, olhava para o local com um olhar perdido, não podia acreditar que a sua filha tinha partido, o seu coração se enchia de lágrimas de sangue.

Em passos de tartaruga, ela se aproximou do guarda-roupa em formato de espelho, correu a porta de lado e viu as roupas de Annabeth, todas lá penduradas no cabide, as suas preferidas, coloridas.

Atena pegou uma delas e cheirou – o perfume de Annabeth permanecia nas roupas. As lágrimas não suportaram ficarem guardadas, começou a chorar ali mesmo enquanto segurava uma blusa da filha, era a sua única filha – e agora estava morta, o corpo provavelmente boiando em alguma das ondas na imensidão do Oceano Atlântico...

Perdeu toda a força nas pernas, caiu sentada entre o vão do guarda-roupa e a cama, deixou as costas escorregarem na parede, chorando sem controle.

- Sra. Chase... – Hermione se aproximou, entrou no quarto e ficou preocupada em ver a Atena naquele estado, sentou-se ao lado dela, puxou-a para um abraço dela. Era como se fosse a sua _primeira_ mãe, uma vez que a sua mãe verdadeira era a pior vilã de todas, maltratava-a até o possível. Era exatamente por esse motivo que Hermione tinha se mudado para Nova York – era reconfortante ter encontrado uma família como os Chases.

Ao se lembrar da morte de Annabeth, parou para refletir o quão as suas vidas estavam bagunçadas dali para frente.

- Se tem uma coisa que Annabeth me ensinou, foi acreditar, foi ter esperança – murmurou Hermione encarando o teto – Nós precisamos ter força, Atena, ela não ia gostar de ver a nossa derrota, não podemos perder as esperanças...

Atena chorou em seu ombro, molhando-a.

Embora estivesse consolando Atena, Hermione não tinha forças para tal, começou a chorar também, tentou abafar o barulho do choro colocando a mão na boca mas foi impossível, as duas se agarraram em abraços, chorando, juntas como se fossem mãe e filha de verdade.

- fim da música –

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

**How to save a life – The Fray**

_/watch?v=qw0wRfHjF5M_

- O seu ponto foi decisivo no jogo de Londres – comentou Tyson trazendo dois copos de café na mesa, um para ele e outro para Luke.

- Obrigado – murmurou Luke, não sabia se pelo elogio ou pelo café – Foi realmente muito bom ter o apoio de todo mundo, poder olhar para a plateia e saber que eles estavam lá, todos me apoiando!

Tyson sorriu – estava mesmo, mais do que ninguém.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso mas foram interrompidos pelo noticiário informando que um avião havia caído no Oceano Atlântico pela madrugada e que vinha de Londres.

- Caracas, ainda bem que não foi o nosso – comentou Tyson.

- Deve ter sido um dos próximos do nosso, poderíamos ser nós – comentou Luke olhando preocupado para o noticiário.

Tyson olhou para Luke, meio assustado com a possibilidade, poderia ter mesmo acontecido.

- É triste quando isso acontece, não é mesmo? Quantas famílias não se perdem no meio disso tudo? Quantas pessoas inocentes não acabam morrem nesse desastre aéreo, não é mesmo?

- Pois é – Luke olhou no fundo de seus olhos – Podia ter sido algum de nós, não é mesmo?

Tyson assentiu, calado.

- Ei, quer dar uma volta?

- É, para onde?

- Ver o por do sol em algum lugar – disse Luke com um sorriso gracioso de lado.

Tyson deu os ombros e os dois deixaram a cafeteria para trás, o sol estava fraquinho naquele final de tarde, o dia estava indo embora.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

Atena estava no sofá chorando, Frederick abraçou-a, beijou-a no topo da cabeça, confortando-a em seus braços.

- Ela deve estar em algum lugar...

- Eu espero que sim – disse ela deitada no peito dele, já não tinha forças mais para chorar.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

Percy estava colocando as chuteiras atrás do guarda-roupa quando Hermione entrou em seu quarto segurando um crucifixo nas mãos, tinha passado o dia na igreja rezando, os olhos ainda estavam marcados de tanto que havia chorado.

- Hermione, mas que... – ia terminar com "surpresa" mas o seu sorriso se desfez ao ver a expressão de sua amiga, ela parecia muito preocupada.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, Percy.

- O que aconteceu? – ele se aproximou de Hermione muito preocupado.

- Annabeth deixou Londres logo depois do nosso voo, ela estava vindo para Nova York com a gente.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – murmurou Percy abrindo um sorriso de lado, o seu coração até apertou no peito de saudade, ele ainda era apaixonado por ela – e sempre seria.

Hermione não mudou a sua expressão, foi nesse momento em que Percy voltou a se preocupar.

- O que houve...? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – as suas mãos começaram a suar, o seu coração foi parando ligeiramente.

- Houve um incidente... – Hermione engoliu em seco antes que voltasse a chorar novamente, era péssima para dar notícias ruins – E... Ao que consta, o avião que Annabeth caiu em alto-mar.

- Você quer dizer que...? – Percy começou a gaguejar incrédulo, os seus olhos ficaram vidrados e os seus lábios trêmulos, não sabia se ia agüentar ficar em pé por muito tempo.

- Ela ainda não foi identificada. Não sabemos se ela sobreviveu mas as chances são ínfimas...

Percy correu até Hermione, abraçou-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sem Annabeth, o meu mundo não faz mais sentido... Nada mais importa nessa vida, Hermione, nada mais – comentou ainda abraçado com ela, Hermione abraçou com força em forma de consolo.

- Eu sei, é difícil perder alguém que a gente gosta muito, mas no fundo nós precisamos ter força, Percy, precisamos acreditar que tudo vai terminar bem!

- Não vou conseguir sobreviver, Hermione, essa dor é muito maior do que eu mesmo – resmungou Percy se afastando e dando socos no peito. Em seguida, ele correu na direção da escrivaninha e varreu tudo com as mãos, livros, papéis, canetas, notebook. Tudo foi para o chão em um piscar de olhos, havia descontado toda a sua raiva, angústia contra a vida.

Hermione correu até, segurando-o pelo braço.

- É difícil, é doloroso mas não podemos parar de viver! – ela o segurava, sabia que ia se arrepender no dia seguinte de ter quebrado tudo.

- VOCÊ FALA ISSO PORQUE NÃO AMAVA A MENINA QUE EU AMO, EU A PERDI PARA SEMPRE, ENTENDEU? SE ANNABETH MORREU, EU TAMBÉM QUERO MORRER COM ELA! – berrava grosseiro e saiu correndo do quarto, deixando Hermione para trás.

- Percy, não vá fazer uma besteira... – murmurou Hermione com a voz morrendo, ela não tinha forças para correr atrás dele, o seu dia tinha sido desgastante, então deixou que ele partisse sozinho, precisava absorver toda aquela intensidade.

Quando ele viu que estava sozinha no quarto, sem ninguém ao redor, ainda encarava a porta, sozinha, completamente vazia.

- Se você olhar ao seu redor, não está sozinho, Percy... – mas sabia que estava falando aquilo mais para si mesma.

- fim da música –

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

Thalia Grace estava conversando com alguns amigos em seu notebook, quando começaram a contar a ela sobre o acontecimento com Annabeth, ela ficou em estado de choque.

Correu até a cômoda pegou o celular e discou para Rony.

- O que houve? – perguntou do outro lado.

Thalia passou a mão nos cabelos, preocupadas.

- Annabeth... Estão noticiando a sua morte através da internet!

Ela começou a chorar ali mesmo.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

**Someone Like You – Adele**

_/watch?v=njwvIPJlPN0_

- Estaremos fora do time esse ano – comentou o Luke, capitão do time de basquete para Tyson, os dois estavam assistindo ao pôr do sol do Empire State Building – Nós demos duro, mas agora o time será formado pelas meninas – informou-o.

- Isso quer dizer que...?

- Os garotos serão líderes de torcida, dá para acreditar nisso? – perguntou Luke olhando para Tyson, este riu – Dá para acreditar que seremos obrigados a se vestir como veados? – Luke voltou a olhar para o sol – Eu preferia morrer a ser uma bicha!

O sorriso de Tyson se desfez imediatamente, ele encarou o sol na mesma direção que Luke, sem saber o que dizer.

- É a história mais ridícula que eu já vi... Que nojo!

O sol estava se pondo.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

Percy estava com a testa na cadeira da frente, segurava um crucifixo nas mãos, chorando.

- Você não pode morrer, Annabeth. Você tem que voltar para mim... – ele chorava enquanto rezava – Por favor, que nada de ruim tenha acontecido a você. Não suportaria te perder novamente...

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

O telefone tocou, Atena ainda estava abraçada com o marido no sofá, correu ansiosa e o atendeu, tentando controlar o choro.

- Boa noite, poderia falar com a Sra. Chase?

- Sou eu mesma, é do aeroporto? Descobriram alguma coisa?

- Senhora, ainda não saiu no noticiário por questões confidenciais, porém descobrimos alguns sobreviventes em uma ilha próxima, o resgate está a caminho.

Atena sorriu, esperançosa, colocando a mão no peito.

- Não me diga que...

- A sua filha pode estar entre os sobreviventes, gostaríamos que a senhora comparecesse ao aeroporto para confirmações.

Atena desligou o telefone, o coração explodia de esperança no peito. Era a sua última chance...

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

- Uma passagem para Nova York, por favor! – pediu uma mulher no balcão, o seu cabelo estava penteado para trás, usava um colar de pérolas, os brincos eram caríssimos, parecia uma perua malvada.

- A senhora não está com medo depois de todos esses acontecimentos? – perguntou uma passageira na fila de trás – Quero dizer, caiu um avião.

- Vazio ruim não quebra – respondeu grosseira.

- O seu nome, por favor? – perguntou a comissária de bordo.

- Helena Granger, estou indo buscar a minha filha! – anunciou no balcão e colocou os óculos escuros na cara dando um ar ainda mais sombrio, parecia uma bruxa.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

Percy abriu a porta da sala, a luz do abajur estava acesa, viu Hermione dormindo no sofá com as mesmas roupas do corpo, estava destruída depois de um dia tão puxado como aquele.

- Percy...? – murmurou ela abrindo os olhos – Estive aqui preocupada – ela se sentou, com o rosto todo amarrotado como quem só tinha dormido durante 15 minutos a noite toda.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer sem ela, Hermione, essa é a verdade. Eu a amo!

- Eu também, Percy, eu também – repetiu, os dois se encararam em silêncio. Ela deu duas palmadinhas no sofá pedindo para ele se sentar ao seu lado, Percy se aproximou e o fez.

Ela o abraçou de lado, ambos completamente perdidos, eles entrelaçaram as mãos.

_- Hermione... – ele virou na direção dela rapidamente._

_Não soube como aconteceu, eles se beijaram, foi rápido, foi como um clique, como uma luz que se apaga e se acende. _

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, afastando-se dos pensamentos.

- Hermione... – ele virou na direção dela rapidamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela olhando-o bem próximo de seus olhos.

- Não me abandona essa noite?

Ela deu um sorriso forçado.

- Essa noite e nenhuma outra, Percy – e apertou a sua mão, deitando a cabeça no peito dele – Muita coisa ainda está por vir nessa vida, Percy, e nós temos que vivê-la, nem que seja juntos até o último segundo!

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

Frederick estava abraçado com Atena, os dois estavam de volta na sala de espera do aeroporto, olhando para o lado de fora, aguardando ansiosos para a chegada do voo que estava trazendo os sobreviventes à tragédia. Os familiares ao redor pareciam bem apreensivos também.

O avião pousou na pista, saindo fumaça das rodinhas, ele aterrissou no aeroporto, o coração de Atena estava explodindo em desespero para que aquela porta fosse aberta o mais rápido possível. Annabeth estaria viva?

_Continua..._

**Nota****do****Autor:**_ Primeiramente __gostaria __de__ agradecer __a __todos__ que __comentaram __e __deixaram__ reviews,__ a __história __está __se __tornando__ um __sucesso __graças__ a __vocês, __obviamente._

_Bom, para quem me conhece, sabe que o drama só está começando, nós temos muito o que contar nessa terceira temporada, é o ano do vestibular, é o ano dos personagens escolherem as suas carreiras, faculdades, é o SENIOR YEAR!_

_Teremos muita história, teremos uma pitada de alegria, uma pitada de tristeza, teremos de tudo um pouco, tá? Teremos o casamento tão esperado do ano que é de Atena e do Frederick e teremos um capítulo especial baseado no filme "Se Beber Não Case", teremos a Lady Gaga como uma das protagonistas deste capítulo, muitas descobertas..._

_E essa coisa do Percy e da Hermione, ein? Aonde isso vai terminar? E o que a Helena Granger vai fazer ao chegar em Nova York? Enforcar a filha? Não duvidaria disso, bebês._

_Por enquanto, esse é só o primeiro capítulo e eu espero de coração que tenham gostado. Vou tentar postar o segundo em breve, ok? _

_Para quem ainda não sabe, estou viajando para Wilmington (Carolina do Norte) e Nova York daqui 20 dias, sim, sempre quis conhecer tais lugares, pois é, estou com as passagens compradas, hostel, hotel, tudo pago, só faltando embarcar mesmo... Vou poder conhecer "todo o cenário" que eu escrevo, mas que eu na verdade **nunca****vivi.** Pois é, vou poder escrever das próximas vezes com mais detalhes, e isso vai ser ótimo para história! _

_Com certeza vou andar pelo Central Park e ver o Percy e a Annabeth correndo de um lado para o outro (coisa doida de autor, HAHAHAHA), bom, é isso._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS para eu entender o que vocês estão sentindo sobre o primeiro capítulo!_

**Perguntaram se teriam uma quarta temporada...**

Resposta: eu tenho ideia para uma quarta temporada, basta saber se vocês querem uma quarta temporada... Eu sempre quis escrever o casamento do Percy e da Annabeth, mas convenhamos que não posso casá-los agora no terceiro colegial, né? Então, prometo casamento se houver uma quarta (ou quinta) temporada, ok? Beijos!


	2. Capítulo 02 xx Foi mas voltou

**Capítulo 02 –**

**Foi mas voltou.**

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

**Tyrone Wells – Time of our Lives**

Youtube: /watch?v=VFPhEn6ifV0

Atena estava ansiosa do outro lado do vidro, olhava para o avião que acabara de pousar aguardando pela saída de sua filha. Torcia para que tudo desse certo e a cada segundo que passava parecia uma eternidade, os segundos se arrastavam, até que finalmente o avião parou na garagem, os familiares das vítimas estavam todos reunidos em volta da porta, assombrados, temerosos. E, então, a porta finalmente se abriu...

Começaram a sair muitas pessoas, algumas pessoas em volta começaram a chorar familiarizadas com o rosto dos sobreviventes, começaram a se abraçar, comemorar, a beijá-los conforme iam entrando na sala de desembarque.

Fred e Atena apertavam as mãos ansiosos, até que finalmente, pouco a pouco, no meio de vários sobreviventes, sujos, maltrapilhados, surgiu o rosto sereno de Annabeth, os olhos vagos, preocupados e perdidos na direção dos familiares, o seu rosto estava todo sujo, ela estava abraçada com uma manta vermelha, localizou os olhos de seus pais e saiu correndo a partir das escadas, os pais ainda chorando, estenderam os braços e a receberam em um abraço familiar.

- Annabeth, meu amor... Você está bem? Como você está?

Ela parecia abatida mas feliz, estava suja, com as roupas ligeiramente rasgadas em alguns pontos.

- O que houve, meu bebê?

- O que aconteceu exatamente, filha?

- Foi horrível, foi um pesadelo, nós aterrissamos numa ilha deserta, achei que não fosse sobreviver, foi horrível, pai... – ela disse preocupada com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao se lembrar – Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Eu quero ir para casa tomar um banho, não estou com vontade de comer, oferecerão comida no avião agora e... Eu realmente não quero comer nada, só quero descansar!

Fred e Atena tomaram os lados de Annabeth, abraçando-a com força, eles foram andando em direção à saída.

- Está tudo bem, filha, nós estamos bem. Você está viva! – disse orgulhoso dando um beijo na testa dela, todo contente – Vamos para casa.

- Vamos! – ela apertou carinhosamente a mão de seu pai, deu um aperto bem firme como se não acreditasse que estava ali em sua frente.

Várias pessoas aguardavam do lado de fora para fazer perguntas, entrevistas, eram repórteres, porém Annabeth não estava preparada para isso, desse modo Fred e Atena fizeram um escudo com os seus corpos para proteger a filha de perguntas, constrangimentos ou qualquer tentativa de ser puxada pelos curiosos. O casal foi empurrando a multidão até se livrar de todos eles em um táxi, batendo a porta com força.

- Para Upper East Side, por favor! – pediu Frederick ao taxista.

- 11 de setembro de 2007 –

- Não dormiu nada, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hermione se aproximando com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos.

- Não – disse Percy fuçando na internet com o mouse – Vão divulgar em breve a lista dos sobreviventes e estou ansioso para saber se o nome de Annabeth está entre eles.

- Conhecendo como a conheço, acredito que tudo vai dar certo! – Hermione disse positiva enquanto tentava empurrar no estômago um gole de chocolate quente. Ela estava sentada no sofá, vestindo o seu pijama, também não havia conseguido dormir direito, o sol estava quase raiando.

Percy apertava a tecla F5 várias vezes por segundo, aguardando o site de informações do Governo para divulgar a lista de sobreviventes, até que finalmente apareceu.

- SAIU, SAIU A LISTA! – berrou empolgado, ele clicou e a lista atualizou rapidamente, ele saiu desligando o mouse até a letra C, onde encontrou o nome de "Chase, Annabeth" entre centenas de outros.

Hermione se aproximou, a voz de Percy quase não saia ao ver o nome dela, então, o momento falou por si só, eles se entreolharam, mudos, quase surtando de tanta felicidade que estourava no peito.

- Ela está bem... – murmurou Hermione muito aliviada – Está tudo bem, graças ao meu bom Deus – escorreu uma lágrima do seu rosto, uma lágrima de aliviado.

Percy ficou em pé, abraçando-a em silêncio.

- Está tudo bem... Tudo vai ficar bem agora! – respondeu ela vendo que ele não conseguia dizer nada, apenas conseguia escutar o coração disparado em seu peito como se fosse um tambor.

- 11 de setembro de 2007 –

Hermione colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta, Atena virou assustada.

- Sra. Chase, sou eu, posso entrar?

Aparentemente ela estava organizando algumas coisas na sala, sozinha.

- Claro, claro, entre!

Hermione obedeceu silenciosamente, ainda era bem cedo e todos pareciam estar dormindo na casa.

- Eu vim assim que saiu a lista dos sobreviventes, eu sabia que ia dar tudo certo – ela abraçou a Sra. Chase, as duas trocaram um afeto mãe-filha.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, querida, obrigada, eu não teria conseguido sem a ajuda de vocês – ela sorriu.

- Imagina, a senhora é uma mulher forte, incrível – elogiou Hermione com um sorriso, elas se olharam por um tempo em silêncio – Escuta, eu vim para visitar Annabeth, ela está bem?

- Ela tomou alguns calmantes e está dormindo, você não se importaria em esperar ela acordar? Sabe o que é? Ela passou por muito estresse e...

Hermione cortou de um modo simpático.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Sra. Chase, pensando bem eu vou para a escola agora, as aulas já começaram e na volta eu passo aqui, tudo bem?

Atena assentiu fazendo um carinho no ombro de Hermione.

- Tudo bem, duvido que ela acorde antes disso, mas se acordar eu avisarei que você passou aqui.

Hermione correspondeu com um sorriso, acenou e partiu para o colégio.

- fim da música –

- 11 de setembro de 2007 –

- O troféu ficou lindo no nosso armário – comentou Luke olhando para o monumento atrás do vidro no corredor em direção à quadra.

- É, muito bom mesmo – comentou Percy ao seu lado – Foi uma conquista e tanto, parabéns, cara, você mereceu!

- Nós merecemos – sorriu Luke em resposta – Agora vamos, temos que treinar – Luke jogou a toalha nas costas e os dois correram para a quadra.

O novo professor de Educação Física estava esperando eles com um apito na boca, parecia bem rigoroso esse ano.

- Todos vocês sejam bem vindo ao terceiro ano! – disse ele aos alunos agrupados em volta – Não pensem que vou facilitar nada para vocês esse ano, principalmente porque mudamos algumas regras quanto ao campeonato. Não teremos basquete esse ano.

- Que? – quase cuspiram todos, tinham acabado de ganhar um campeonato, estavam empolgados para ganharem os próximos que ainda tivessem – Somos o melhor time dos últimos tempos! – murmurou um deles e os demais concordaram.

- Pois é, regras do colégio – cortou o professor – Vocês serão líderes de torcidas, enquanto as garotas vão jogar vôleis.

- Que? – eles se entreolharam indignados.

- Vamos receber pompons e roupinhas coladinhas de viado? – perguntou Luke com um olhar ridicularizando, Tyson que agora pertencia à turma deles deixou escapar um olhar chateado ao amigo.

- Não, não vão receber pompons – murmurou o professor revirando os olhos – Mas vão receber sim roupas coladas e vão treinar músicas para os jogos de vôlei das garotas!

- Tô fora! – reclamaram uns dois ou três.

- Ok, quem quiser ir embora podem ir, mas lembrem-se, para entrar na faculdade vocês vão precisar passar pela minha matéria – disse autoritário – E se essas são as regras do colégio, não vou facilitar em nada para vocês!

Os murmúrios de reclamação começaram, o professor bateu palmas em sinal de que o treino ia começar e eles dispersaram em volta da quadra para um aquecimento inicial.

- 11 de setembro de 2007 –

Percy e Hermione estavam andando no corredor carregando as suas mochilas, conversavam sobre Annabeth.

- Vou passar lá depois da aula, mas estou bem mais aliviado ao saber que ela está bem – murmurou Hermione.

- Será que ela vai querer me ver?

Hermione olhou para ele, parando de andar.

- Ela é Annabeth Chase e você é Percy Jackson, é óbvio que ela quer falar com você – riu Hermione, Percy sacudiu a cabeça – Só espera um pouco, tudo está muito confuso para ela agora.

- Embora eu não aguente mais, o meu coração não aguente mais, eu vou esperar – comentou ele.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, desviando os olhos para o chão como quem não estivesse à vontade com o comentário, ambos caíram em um silêncio dramático. Ele resolveu acabar com isso logo.

- Você ficou sabendo das novidades na Educação Física?

- Péssimas, as garotas preferiam ser cheerleaders, pensamos em fazer um baixo-assinado ou algo do tipo.

- Assino embaixo – concordou ele.

Ela parou de andar, olhou para o teto, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

- Não é a única novidade! – comentou ela, Percy virou a cabeça na direção de seu olhar e viu uma televisão instalada no teto da escola.

- O que essa televisão está fazendo aí? – perguntou curioso.

- Bem que falaram mesmo, vão acabar com os jornais semanais e vão ter que apresentá-los pela televisão.

- Quer dizer que se quisermos saber das novidades vamos ter que nos reunir em volta dos televisores instalados pelos corredores da escola? – perguntou Luke se intrometendo na conversa.

- Exatamente! – comentou Hermione abrindo um sorriso amarelo – Droga, eu gostava tanto de escrever aqueles jornais, eu era a editora principal, mas tudo bem... Não custa tentar métodos novos, não é mesmo?

- Vai dar tudo certo, eles estão modernizando a escola, os jogos, os uniformes – comentou Luke em tom sarcástico.

Hermione olhou de lado para Luke.

- Vai ser um ano legal – comentou ele sacudindo os ombros.

Hermione viu do outro lado do corredor: Rony e Thalia passavam conversando sobre algo decididamente engraçado, ela não sabia se importava ou não.

- É, vai ser um ano bem legal mesmo... – repetiu irônica, agarrou-se à mochila e partiu para o corredor à direita em direção às aulas de matemática.

- 11 de setembro de 2007 –

**Just a Dream – Sam Tsui e Cristina Grimmie**

Youtube: /watch?v=iGaqqhLh3uQ

Annabeth estava segurando a caneca de chocolate quente com as duas mãos, assistia televisão quando uma figura alta, de cabelos ondulados parou em sua porta.

- Oi! – gemeu Hermione acenando com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Mi! – devolveu Annabeth surpresa deixando de lado a caneca de chocolate quente para receber a melhor amiga de braços abertos – Como você tá?

- Como eu estou? Eu estou ótima, bem melhor agora que você está aqui, mas a questão é como você está! – Hermione sentou ao seu lado na cama, segurando as suas duas mãos.

O sorriso de Annabeth se desfez rapidamente, ela olhou para as mãos unidas.

- Foi tenso, foi muito difícil, quero dizer, eu senti o avião pousar em uma ilha, desmaiei por alguns segundos e quando acordei as pessoas gritavam que estava pegando fogo – ela engoliu em seco – Uma mulher veio me sacudir mas eu não conseguia acordar, então um rapaz veio e me pegou nos braços, eu simplesmente não tinha forças para ficar em pé. Eu me lembro de alguns vultos, eu queria mesmo tentar mas achei que fosse morrer ali com tanta fumaça, intoxicação – os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas – Foi horrível, Mi, eu achei que fosse mesmo morrer! – ela apertou as mãos da amiga com força, Hermione deu um abraço em consolação.

- Não precisa me contar em detalhes, eu estou feliz que você esteja bem e esteja aqui em Nova York conosco, vai descobrir algumas surpresas quando voltar ao colégio.

Annabeth sorriu de lado.

- Perdi muita coisa?

- Quase nada, vou ajudar você a se recuperar – ela apontou para a mochila – Tem previsão de quando vai voltar ao colégio?

- Quero voltar logo, não vou aguentar ficar muito tempo em casa, embora o médico tenha recomendado para eu ficar na cama por mais tempo. Eu não quero – resmungou ela rindo.

- Teimosa como sempre – riu Hermione.

Outro vulto apareceu na porta, era um rapaz alto, musculoso.

- Mais visitas! – disse ele com um vozeirão sorrindo, segurava flores vermelhas na mão esquerda.

- Luke, você veio também, vem cá me dar um abraço! – disse Annabeth se curvando na direção dele. O rapaz deu um beijo de leve em sua bochecha e sentou ao lado de Hermione, aparentemente a amiga queria ficar rodeada de amigos, não queria que eles fossem embora.

- Como está? – perguntou ele vendo-a cheirar as flores.

- Melhor agora com vocês aqui do meu lado – respondeu segurando a mão de Hermione de volta. Ela colocou as flores ao lado da cama, junto com um cartãozinho bem bonitinho escrito "fique bem logo" – E como estão as coisas no colégio?

- Um bafão só – comentou Hermione rolando os olhos – Eles querem que os garotos sejam cheerleaders enquanto as garotas devem formar o time de basquete esse ano. Bizarro, não é? – Annabeth gargalhou com a notícia, apesar de ter achado muito estranho – Estamos providenciando um abaixo-assinado.

- Eu assino aonde? – perguntou ela com um olhar inocente.

- Nós assinamos por você, sabíamos que você ia concordar.

- Isso é falsificação de assinaturas! – brincou ela – Vou processá-los por isso, ok? – e eles gargalharam. Ela olhou para Luke com um sorriso estonteante, lembrou-se de quando namoravam e lembrou-se dele marcando uma bela cesta em Londres fazendo o time de Yancy levar a taça do campeonato – Falando em voltar às aulas, você mandou muito bem naquele jogo, Luke, meus parabéns de verdade!

Ele ficou ligeiramente corado, coçou a nuca meio tímido.

- Ah, foi o meu papel, nada além do normal e...

- Para de ser modesto! – cortou Hermione rindo – Você mandou muito bem sim senhor. Meus parabéns! – e ele apenas continuou a sorrir.

E os três continuaram a conversar durante um tempão, deixando o relógio andar sem se preocuparem.

- 13 de setembro de 2007 –

Thalia estava usando uma manta branca em volta do corpo, deitada em uma maca que estava se arrastando para dentro de uma espécie de tumba, ela estava fazendo alguns exames referente a câncer.

Ela parecia bem apreensiva ali, deitada, a sua cabeça tombou para a direita e do lado de fora, através de um vidro, estava o sorriso do ruivo Rony, seu melhor amigo, incentivando com o olhar para que ela continuasse, como quem dizia "estou aqui por você", e era muito fofo da parte dele, perder o tempo do treino para estar ali com ela.

Até que o seu corpo finalmente foi introduzido na máquina escura e o rapaz saiu do seu campo de visão, ela desejou que tudo ficasse bem naquele momento. Era esquisito, diferente, uma sensação que nunca havia enfrentado antes.

- fim da música –

- 15 de setembro de 2007 –

**Adele – Someone Like You**

Youtube: /watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0&ob=av2e

Annabeth desceu sozinha pela primeira vez desde que saíra do estado de observação, resolveu dar uma volta pelo Central Park carregando consigo o seu celular, o sol estava se pondo e era pouco menos das 9 horas da noite. Ela avistou um grupinho de crianças brincando de pega-pega enquanto os seus pais ficavam de longe vendo-os, sentiu uma vontade de voltar ao passado, quando a vida era tudo mais fácil.

Continuou a andar solitária pelos caminhos asfaltados do parque, até que avistou Percy na quadra, jogando basquete sozinho como normalmente fazia – era uma espécie de passatempo. E o seu coração animou-se ao vê-lo ali depois de muito tempo, os passos encurtaram e ela parou na entrada da quadra, ao lado da arquibancada, querendo ser notada.

- Annabeth – ele deixou a bola quicar após ter feito cesta, correu até ela sem reação, estava todo suado, parou em sua frente boquiaberto, numa mescla de felicidade e surpresa. Era bom vê-lo nesse estado.

- Vem cá! – disse ela estendendo os braços em sua direção, abraçando-o e ignorando o suor acumulado em seu corpo, os dois se apertaram como se o mundo fosse acabar, Annabeth achou que fosse estralar os ossos do colega à sua frente.

- É tão bom te ver assim, saudável – comentou ele após abraçá-la – Eu... Eu não sabia se ia gostar da minha presença, por isso não te visitei – justificou meio sem jeito – Não sabia se ia fazer bem ou mal.

- Faria bem – respondeu ela com um sorriso – Eu sinto a sua falta, Percy e senti no momento em que deixei Nova York.

- Eu também senti a sua falta, corri até o aeroporto para te encontrar – ele engoliu em seco e falou baixinho – Mas o seu avião já tinha partido segundos antes.

Annabeth não tirou o sorriso do rosto, gostava de conversar com ele como se tudo estivesse bem, em paz, e não podia negar que os olhos dele ainda mexiam com os seus sentimentos. A maneira como Percy a olhava ou sorria interferia diretamente nas batidas de seu coração, era como se através do olhar ele conseguisse penetrar nas veias de Annabeth e mexer com todos os seus sentimentos, tudo parecia formigar. E certamente isso causava o mesmo efeito em Percy, ele era apaixonado por Annabeth e sempre seria.

- É bom saber que você está de volta – disse ele cortando o silêncio após a troca de olhares.

- É bom estar de volta – respondeu ela meigamente com um sorrisinho de lado meio constrangedor.

E novamente veio o silêncio, mas dessa vez quem cortou foi a própria Annabeth.

- Sabe, Percy, eu passei por uma fase muito difícil nesses últimos dias, eu realmente achei que não fosse sobreviver e, isso tudo o que aconteceu, me fez olhar para o mundo de uma maneira completamente diferente – os seus olhos começaram a marejar mas ela não ia chorar ali, não na frente dele – E... A partir do momento em que o avião começou a cair, eu prometi a mim mesma que ia encontrar você para dizer que eu te perdoo por tudo o que aconteceu no passado, quero dizer, você e a Thalia... - Percy desfez o sorriso, meio chateado, como se aquilo ainda o aborrecesse - E de verdade isso nunca mais vai afetar as nossas vidas, quero dizer, a Thalia seguiu em frente, e nada impede que nós voltemos a conversar, ser amigos e quem sabe nos entendermos de vez, se é o que você realmente quer – disse ela com toda a honestidade do mundo.

- O nosso relacionamento é muito mais forte, que ainda que houvesse a Thalia, nada mais nos afetaria – acrescentou Percy segurando a mão de Annabeth, muito próximo dela – Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar, e que eu quero deixar as coisas certas entre a gente para que não ocorra nenhum desentendimento como das outras vezes.

Annabeth olhou desconfiada para ele, tentou manter o sorriso amarelado mas não foi possível.

- Talvez ainda não tenham te contado mas eu e a Hermione estamos dividindo um apartamento!

Os olhos de Annabeth se arregalaram em surpresa, foi como uma faca tivesse sido enfiada em suas costas e fosse deslizando.

- Vocês estão... O que? – a ideia pareceu tão absurda que ela puxou as mãos de volta, afastando-se de Percy, não que tivesse ciúmes mas parecia estranho demais que dois amigos tão afastados estivesse tão próximos agora.

- Quando você se mudou para Londres, nós nos aproximamos, ficamos muito amigos, isso tudo porque eu procurava encontrar um pouco de você dentro dela e... – Annabeth não estava chocada com o fato deles terem sido amigos durante todos esses meses mas sim com o fato de Hermione não ter comentado nada até então, elas eram duas melhores amigas, falavam-se sempre pelo Skype, MSN ou Twitter, e nenhuma dessas vezes sequer tinha mencionado a sua aproximação com Percy, o que era definitivamente muito estranho – Nós não ficamos nem nada, eu juro, é só amizade mesmo – justificou-se mais do que depressa ao analisar a expressão de Annabeth – Eu sinceramente não sei o que está se passando pela sua cabeça agora, mas... É só amizade.

Annabeth deixou escapar uma risadinha sem graça.

- Não está passando nada, Percy, eu disse que te perdoava, não disse? Acontece que eu acredito em você, acredito de verdade – ela disse em seus olhos – Só acho estranho não ter sabido disso antes – ele abriu a boca para argumentar – Não, não por você – ele se calou – Ela não comentou nada, e ela sabia que eu ainda tinha sentimentos por você.

- Você o que? – perguntou ele indignado.

Annabeth o olhou, sem mistérios, totalmente nua e crua quanto aos seus sentimentos.

- Ela sabia que eu ainda te amava e que eu ainda te amo, Percy – ela confessou sem rodeios, sem joguinhos – E é estranho que não tenha me contado nada.

Percy estava boquiaberto demais para continuar, pensou em tomar as suas mãos nesse exato momento, acariciá-la e puxá-la para um beijo que há muito tempo sentia saudades. Seu cheiro, sua pele, seus cabelos macios, seus lábios... Annabeth era perfeita em todos os aspectos!

- Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha – ela virou as costas.

- Annabeth! – chamou ele, ela se virou – Eu também te amo!

Annabeth saiu correndo e o abraçou com força, a vontade de beijá-lo era inevitável.

- É bom estar de volta em seus braços, sentir-me protegida dessa forma como estou agora – comentou ela em seu ouvido, apertando-o contra o seu corpo. Era surreal demais eles estarem ali, juntos novamente, como se fossem somente um corpo. Ela queria beijá-lo, ele também queria, mas não podiam fazer com alguns assuntos ainda pendentes.

- Eu adoro proteger você e quero fazer isso para sempre! – disse Percy olhando em seus olhos e certamente a beijaria nesse momento se não tivesse se afastado.

- Preciso resolver uns assuntos pendentes – disse ela afastando os passos – Dessa vez eu quero fazer tudo certo.

- Eu entendo completamente – disse ele vendo-a se afastar - Você vai na festa de boas-vindas desse ano letivo? – perguntou Percy curioso.

- Certamente estarei lá! - ela deu uma piscadela para ele, seguida de um sorriso, afastou-se indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

- fim da música –

- 16 de setembro de 2007 –

Hermione estava trabalhando nos assuntos da pauta da próxima semana quando foi surpreendida pela entrada repentina de um estudante na sala. Ela se levantou meio assustada com o barulho da porta, poderia ser algum amigo seu que trabalhava ali também mas era muito tarde da noite para ter mais pessoas além dela própria. Viu os cabelos ruivos de Rony parado e suspirou aliviada.

- Ufa, em dias de psicopatas é bom saber que você não é um deles – comentou ela sorrindo – É bom saber que é só o cara com quem fui casada mas que não vivo sob o mesmo teto!

- Quem disse não sou um deles? – perguntou ele sarcástico – Psicopata quero dizer, não casado.

- Você não é do tipo que anda armado! – ela bateu os papéis na mesa e deixou-os de lado, em seguida andou até ele para recepcioná-lo com um beijo e um abraço de bons amigos – Faz tempo que você não vem falar comigo, e quando cruza nos corredores está sempre desviando o olhar, com a tal de Thalia! – ela sentiu cheio de cerveja e cigarros ao abraçá-lo – Você anda fumando?

- Não, só socialmente – respondeu próximo a ela, pode sentir que de socialmente não tinha nada, estava além dos limites de bêbado. Nesse meio tempo de abraços, Rony passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, agarrando-a como se isso dependesse de sua vida, ela percebeu que aquilo não era mesmo normal.

- Rony, eu preciso trabalhar, licença! – tentou da maneira mais amigável possível, no entanto ele não desistiu, continuou agarrado nela.

Hermione pressionou as duas mãos contra o peitoral dele, empurrando-o para trás mas não conseguia desvencilhar de seus braços pois ainda tinha forças apesar de estar bêbado. Tentou descruzar as mãos dele em volta da cintura dele, mas não parecia tão fácil, até que ele tentou beijá-la.

- Volta para nossa casa, eu tenho sentimentos por você, Mione... – ele forçou um beijo nojento contra o rosto macio dela, como não conseguiu, passou a investir em seu pescoço.

- Sai, Rony, sai. Eu não quero voltar para você! – ela finalmente conseguiu empurrá-lo contra uma escrivaninha, mas ele não pareceu se machucar mesmo batendo as costas nela, levantou-se depressa e correu até ela.

A porta foi aberta por ninguém menos que Percy, Hermione correu até ele e se aprumou em seus braços.

- Percy... O Rony está fora de si, ele tentou me beijar à força duas vezes!

Rony veio apressado na direção dos dois.

- Eu quero ter uma conversa com a minha esposa, é um direito meu!

- Nós entramos com um pedido de anulação, é como se o nosso casamento nunca tivesse existido! – comentou Hermione nervosa para ele, óbvio que ele ignorou completamente isso.

Quando Rony investiu novamente contra Hermione, Percy proferiu um soco bem no meio da face de Rony quase deslocando o maxilar dele do lugar. O rapaz caiu para trás, com as duas mãos na cara, o seu rosto estava sangrando.

- Percy... – gemeu Hermione entre a dor e piedade de ver o rapaz caído no chão, sangrando, com as duas mãos no rosto, gemendo – Obrigada – gemeu, incerta.

- Vai para casa – disse Percy olhando para ela – Eu acompanho esse verme até a saída – ele indicou com a cabeça o colega estirado no chão mais acordado agora com o soco no meio do rosto.

Hermione assentiu, saiu da sala de redação do colégio assustada e com o coração na mão, por um segundo achou que fosse ser estuprada se não o colega de quarto não chegasse a tempo.

- 16 de setembro de 2007 -

**Maaron Five – She Will Be Loved**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc&feature=_

Era tarde da noite, as luzes da cidade de Nova York estavam todas acesas, quando uma limousine parou em frente ao prédio de Percy/Hermione. Sentada no banco de trás, estava uma mulher com os cabelos todos encaracolados, usando um colar de pérolas caríssimo. Ela puxou o celular e colocou no ouvido.

- Eu encontrei o apartamento da minha filha, é exatamente onde estou pisando agora – disse Helena Granger ao celular – O sossego dela acabou.

Helena desligou o celular e ficou olhando pela janela da limousine o prédio em sua frente. Era exatamente ali que vivia a sua filha.

- 16 de setembro de 2007 –

- Os seus exames estão prontos, são estes aqui – informou a enfermeira entregando envelopes brancos à Thalia.

- Obrigada – respondeu sem jeito pegando os envelopes em cima do balcão do hospital.

- 16 de setembro de 2007 –

Luke está olhando o movimento dos carros de Nova York na sacada do quarto, em seguida ele entra e encara o seu telefone celular. Estava preocupado com o sumiço de Tyson, fazia quase uma semana que eles não se falavam direito.

Sentou na cama segurando o celular nas mãos, mordeu o lábio, pensativo. Buscou o nome Tyson na agenda e clicou em "ligar". Colocou o celular na orelha.

- Escuta... Não sei porquê você sumiu, se eu fiz algo que te chateou nós podemos sentar e conversar, me liga assim que receber essa mensagem.

- 16 de setembro de 2007 –

Tyson terminou de ouvir a mensagem e deixou o celular de lado, ignorando-o completamente. Ele está em casa, sentado em sua cama, com as costas na parede, no meio de suas pernas está uma folha de caderno e os lápis espalhados ao redor. Ele está desenhando o rosto de Luke.

Ele encara como se fosse algo muito mais do que um melhor amigo. Tyson segura a folha, e rasga ao meio, em seguida amassa e atira no lixo.

- 16 de setembro de 2007 –

Percy abriu o quarto de Hermione, estava arrumado, vazio – como quem não estivera lá o dia todo. Achou esquisito que Hermione não tivesse voltado para casa naquela hora, ainda mais por estar assustada pelo quase estupro que ocorrera no colégio.

Ele acendeu a luz, ficou encarando o vazio, aproximou-se da cama dela e ali sentou, pensativo.

"O que diabos estava acontecendo com a sua vida? Estava tudo bem agora que Annabeth estava de volta, não estava?"

Alguém respondeu: sim, está, vá atrás dela...

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair na cama de Hermione, percebeu que ela tinha um cheiro muito gostoso bem parecido com o de Annabeth. Seria o mesmo perfume? Puxou o travesseiro e cheirou-o. Sim, era o mesmo cheiro. Talvez eles tivessem trocado o perfume quando moravam ainda juntas.

Alguma coisa estava diferente no ar, e ele não sabia explicar. Abraçou o travesseiro de Hermione e deixou os olhos fecharem por um segundo.

- 16 de setembro de 2007 –

Grover terminou de assinar o abaixo-assinado, entregou ao seu colega de escola.

- Esse é o abaixo-assinado para voltarmos a jogar basquete ao invés de sermos chearleaders – explicou.

- Ei, escuta, já assinei, só precisamos colher a assinatura do seu amigo Percy, você não quer entregar para ele?

- Ele não é meu amigo, e eu não quero falar com ele tão cedo – resmungou Grover se afastando.

O rapaz olhou estranho.

- Só por que ele e Hermione estão namorando, não é mesmo?

Grover não se deu ao trabalho de responder, saiu do quarto do colega e deixou-o sozinho.

- 16 de setembro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava terminando de escovar os cabelos em frente ao espelho quando o rosto assustado de Hermione apareceu em sua porta.

- Hermione, mas... Que surpresa a essa hora da noite! – espantou-se Annabeth olhando o seu reflexo através do espelho. Preocupou-se ao ver que Hermione engoliu um choro em seco – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela se virou para a melhor amiga na porta.

- Aconteceu, e eu preciso te contar! – disse fechando a porta ao passar – Pode ser um pouco chocante, por isso eu gostaria que você se sentasse...

Annabeth olhou boquiaberta para Hermione.

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **Sei que o capítulo deve estar cheio de erros e peço desculpas pois não tive tempo de revê-lo e nem vou ter. As semanas estão corridas e como já falei no capítulo anterior, acabei indo viajar para Nova York onde fiquei 20 dias fora de casa. Tirei muitas fotos, é claro, porque isso vai me ajudar bastante a escrever a história daqui para frente.

Não sei mas quando estive fora tive a sensação esquisita de ver o Percy e a Annabeth o tempo todo em vários lugares de Nova York, pode ser maluquice da minha cabeça (e obviamente é) mas foi muito viajar para conhecer tais lugares, acho que nunca mais farei uma história numa cidade grande, acho que prefiro cidades do interior onde eu posso inventar os meus próprios lugares, etc, etc. É bem difícil escrever um lugar que já existe... Enfim!

Desculpas pela demora e gostaria de entender porque estou perdendo tantos leitores. Sério, não consigo entender, se for pelo fato de ter separado Percy e Annabeth na temporada passada, vou reverter a situação nos próximos capítulos. Logo eles estão mais juntos do que nunca, portanto voltem a postar reviews, please!

É isso aí, galera, espero que curtam. Feliz 2012 a todos!

- como ninguém fez perguntas, as que fizeram foram respondidas nesse capítulo, não será necessário fazer o cantinho "respondendo reviews", mas aproveito de montão para agradecer Obolinho, Luiza, Annietopz, Tiago Ferreira e Evelyn Medeiros que mandaram reviews escrevendo ótimas coisas sobre a fanfic. Obrigadão e até o próximo (vai sair rápido, prometo!).


	3. Capítulo 03 xx Ninguém sabe

**Capítulo 03 –**

**Ninguém sabe o que ela tem.**

- 17 de setembro de 2007 –

**We Found Love – Alex Goot**

/watch?v=aWzGyf8gWo4&feature=related

Era de manhã bem cedinho, a cidade de Nova York estava acordando com os primeiros raios de sol, Annabeth se sentou à mesa do café, reunindo-se com o restante da família. Frederick, seu pai, também estava ali, a única novidade era que estava de cabeça raspada.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou em bom agrado.

- Bom dia – respondeu ela seca com os olhos para a mesa, os cabelos ainda bagunçados pela noite mal dormida.

Atena olhou indignada pelo marido – Annabeth não ia fazer comentários sobre o novo lookde seu pai? Estava completamente careca por causa da quimioterapia.

- E... Então? Não curtiu? – perguntou Frederick apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e dando um sorriso para a filha.

- Curtir é tão Facebook, pai – resmungou Annabeth mordendo uma bolacha ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Raspei o cabelo, caso não tenha notado – resmungou ele chateado, recompondo-se na cadeira.

Ela ergueu os olhos e pareceu surpresa, em seguida, nunca tinha visto o seu pai careca, a visão tinha mudado completamente como nunca imaginou, parecia até mesmo outra pessoa.

- Continua um gato para mim! – piscou Atena meio safadinha.

- Preferia identificar os fios de cabelos brancos... – resmungou Annabeth voltando a ficar triste e indiferente.

- ...nos quais muitos deles você foi a culpada, mocinha! – ralhou ele brincando.

- Eu? Culpada pelos os seus cabelos brancos? Sempre fui uma filha muito dedicada, não vem com essa não – disse ela começando a se animar com a conversa, eles sorriram.

- Mas, então, filha, vai nos contar o que está deixando você para baixo? Quer compartilhar?

- Compartilhar também é tão Facebook, pai! – resmungou Annabeth – Sério, você não está pensando em me adicionar no Face, está? Seria o maior mico do colégio! Imagina você comentando em todos os meus posts e fotos? "Isso aí meu bebê, boa balada para você" ou "Filha, use preservativos na balada, viu?"– imitou Annabeth numa voz cômica, eles riram na mesa.

- Sou um pai moderno – disse ele levando o prato até a pia – Se você não me contar o que está acontecendo, vou ter que descobrir pelo Facebook mesmo, é o único jeito!

Annabeth sorriu para ele.

- Tudo bem, eu conto para vocês – resmungou desistindo – Ontem Hermione veio aqui em casa conversar comigo, ela está morando com o meu ex-namorado. Morando entende?

- E qual deles é o seu ex? – perguntou Frederick ciumento.

- O tal do Percy, o motivo pelo qual eu passei o ano passado inteiro sofrendo.

- Aquele com cara de bocó – resmungou Fred que terminava de bebericar o café com o quadril encostado na pia de mármore, Atena olhou para ele vendo que estava sem saber o que dizer, resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

- Filha, eu confio em Hermione, ela morou um tempão com a gente, é a sua melhor amiga – Atena colocou a mão em seu braço, atraindo ainda mais a atenção da filha, notou isso pela troca de olhares – Hermione jamais faria qualquer coisa para machucar você.

- Ela me disse exatamente as mesmas palavras – resmungou Annabeth ligeiramente desconfiada, como se tivesse uma pulga atrás da orelha.

- E então... Você ainda duvida disso, filha?

- Não é isso, mãe, é que sei lá... Por que ela só foi me contar isso agora? Por que não me contou antes quando nos encontramos em Londres? É como se ela tivesse escondendo isso de mim por algum motivo.

Atena ainda segurava em seu braço, fez um carinho de leve.

- Você tem que aprender a confiar nas pessoas, Annabeth. Cadê toda aquela confiança e lealdade que ensinamos a você?

Annabeth terminou de passar manteiga no pão e olhou para mãe, em seguida deixou escapar um sorriso de lado.

- É, você tem razão... – resmungou baixinho.

Fred deu um sorrisinho de alívio por Atena ter dado ótimos conselhos à filha, uniu as palmas das mãos fazendo barulho alto na cozinha.

- Agora que os problemas estão resolvidos, vou dar uma volta com o Nico pelo Central Park, aproveitar o calor que está fazendo nessa cidade enquanto é tempo – ele pegou o filho na cadeirinha e ajeitou no colo – E qualquer problema, filha, é só me mandar uma mensagem via _inbox._

Annabeth deixou escapar um olhar de censura.

- Pai? – chamou-o enquanto ajeitava a mamadeira de Nico no carrinho. Ele olhou para filha – Você continua mesmo um gato sabia?

Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela para ela, de alguma forma, ela se sentiu bem melhor para encarar o dia com o sorriso cheio de vida dado pelo seu próprio pai.

- 17 de setembro de 2007 -

Hermione estava fazendo omeletes no fogão quando Percy levantou com o rosto todo amassado, esfregando os olhos.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco! – brincou ela esfregando os dedos deixando cair uma pitada de sal.

- Bom diiiiiia – resmungou abrindo a boca deixando escapar um bocejo, parou de lado, com os braços apoiados na porta, observando Hermione de lado.

- Dormindo na cama dos outros agora, é? – perguntou ela lambendo os dedos graciosamente, em seguida lavou-os na torneira e esfregou no guardanapo – Ficou com medo do bicho-papão, é isso? Vou te contar um segredo, Percy, eles não existem!

Percy riu mexendo a cabeça, nesse meio tempo o interfone tocou.

- Atende, por favor? Estou terminando de fazer o café da manhã – pediu ela mexendo nas panquecas.

Percy foi até o aparelho, tirou-o do gancho, murmurou algumas palavras e desligou.

- Ué, quem era a essa hora da manhã?

- Eram os entregadores da mudança – ele sorriu – As suas caixas estão subindo!

Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha, muito contente.

- Finalmente, oba! – ela jogou o guardanapo na cara dele – Será que você poderia arrumar a mesa, por favor? Eu vou buscar as minhas coisas!

- Eles vão subir até o apartamento – explicou ele melhor tirando o guardanapo do rosto.

- Melhor ainda! – e saiu correndo para atender a campainha.

Enquanto Percy terminava de arrumar os talheres e os pratos na mesa, Hermione orientou os ajudantes da mudança, fechou a porta entregando alguns dólares a eles.

- As caixas estão aqui, agora é oficial, vamos morar juntos! – sorriu ela vendo ele sentar-se à mesa para tomar o café da manhã, ela ficou remexendo as caixas conferindo se os seus objetos pessoais estavam lá.

- Não vai ser fácil ver calcinhas espalhadas por todo o apartamento – brincou Percy irônico passando geleia de uva nas torradas – Até que vou gostar, melhor do que cuecas!

Hermione o olhou, reprimindo-o.

- Não me venha com desculpas, Percy. Você sentiu a minha falta ontem, foi até dormir na minha cama – ironizou ela de volta retirando alguns CDs da caixa e conferindo-os, nisso uma foto entre os CDs escapou e caiu no chão, chamando a sua atenção.

Hermione, mais do que depressa, agachou-se para recolher a foto, notou que era uma foto dela e de Percy em Londres, os dois estavam abraçados após descobrirem que tinham ganhado o campeonato de basquete, pareciam bem felizes no meio da multidão.

- Olha o que eu encontrei – mostrou ela a ele, que apenas avaliou com os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça sem importância – Esse dia foi muito especial para todos nós, vou guardar essa foto no meio da minha agenda – ela colocou dentro da mochila, próxima de sua agenda.

- Esquece um pouco a mudança, vem tomar café comigo – chamou Percy passando mais geleia de uva na torrada.

Hermione assentiu.

- Escuta, eu gostaria de agradecer por tudo o que você me fez, por ter me defendido do Rony aquela noite, ele estava bêbado e...

- Não foi nada – cortou Percy que não gostaria de falar muito no assunto, poderia ter acontecido o pior se não tivesse chegado a tempo – Só peço que tome cuidado! – murmurou.

- Tomarei – admitiu ela e juntou-se ao seu rommate para um café da manhã, o primeiro de muitos.

- fim da música –

- 20 de setembro de 2007 –

**Lifehouse – Halfway Gone**

/watch?v=bjufuxHRox4

- É a nossa primeira partida de vôlei do ano, garotas! – anunciou a professora de educação física – E não quero ver nenhuma de vocês fazendo feio, ok?

Elas concordaram, a professora deu a bola na mão delas, elas começaram a jogar – Hermione sacou para o time adversário (outra turma da sala).

Grover deixou a mochila cair ao lado de Annabeth, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, ela estava sentada na arquibancada apenas assistindo ao jogo.

- Ué, não vai jogar, Sra. Cabeça de Alga?

- Não me chame assim – disse chateada, ela tinha terminado com Percy há muito tempo, não precisava que Grover a apelidasse dessa forma – Mas estou com licença para educação física, faz parte da minha dispensa psicológica, trouxe atestado! – justificou ela encolhendo os ombros.

- Conheço esse "trouxe atestado" – zombou Grover – Estou tentando comprar alguns médicos em Nova York para não precisar me vestir de cheerleader.

- Não deu nada o abaixo-assinado de vocês? Já até assinaram por mim – brincou ao se lembrar que Hermione assinara por ela – que por sinal estava dando jogando muito bem vôlei na quadra, acabara de erguer a bola no alto com uma manchete espetacular, fazendo com que Andreassa devolvesse a bola com muita força para o outro lado do campo. Annabeth soltou até mesmo um gritinho de comemoração pelo fato de sua sala ter pontuado.

- Falando nela – Grover notou que Annabeth assistia Hermione jogar vôlei muito bem – Está sabendo das novidades, não está?

- Se está se referindo ao fato da minha melhor amiga estar morando com o meu ex-namorado, estou sim – ela engoliu em seco, tirando o cabelo dos olhos – Aprendi a lidar muito bem com a situação.

Ela notou que Grover queria dizer alguma coisa pelo olhar, algo que era visivelmente transparente.

- Isso não vai dar certo – resmungou ele – Quero dizer, os dois estão muito próximos, estão trabalhando juntos até tarde da noite.

Annabeth o olhou profundamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – estava visivelmente irritada com as insinuações, se Grover quisesse jogar alguma indiretinha que fosse mais direto pois não ia suportar descobrir tais novidades pelas costas, já bastava ter ficado tanto tempo fora do país.

- O óbvio! – resmungou Grover.

- Eu confio na Hermione, mais do que isso, se eu fosse você, confiaria também no Percy – disse em um tom calmo, não estava brigando, mas o comentário de Grover a incomodava de alguma forma.

- Admite então, que ainda gosta dele? – Grover deixou escapar uma risadinha, Annabeth entrou no embalo rindo também.

- Não posso negar, não é? Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado para valer, quero dizer, teve o Harry mas não durou muito tempo... – ela sacudiu os ombros – E um namoradinho de infância, meu melhor amigo Yan, mas essa não conta muito.

Grover deu uma trombada de ombro bem de leve com Annabeth, levando tudo na brincadeira.

- E o Luke, não foi suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer?

Annabeth ainda sorria repassando alguns momentos com Percy na cabeça, tais como os dois dançando na praia pela primeira vez que decidiram namorar, ou quando trocaram alianças, ou quando falaram o primeiro "eu te amo" um para o outro. Era tudo mágico naquela época.

- Eu tive uma história com o Percy, não é fácil esquecer da noite para o dia.

- Não é bem da noite para o dia quando se passaram 09 meses – comentou Grover – O tempo suficiente para ter um filho!

Annabeth deu um soco fraco nele.

- Ei, você anda com muita inveja, está até mesmo contando os dias e meses! – brincou ela rindo.

- Não é isso, é que eu sei exatamente como se sente – Grover desviou o olhar de Annabeth para Hermione na quadra, jogando vôlei.

Em solidariedade, Annabeth apertou a mão de Grover carinhosamente.

- No final disso tudo, almas gêmeas terminarão juntas! – ela deu uma risadinha para ele, trocaram um olhar profundo – O que tiver de ser será, Grover, não vamos lutar contra a maré.

Ele apertou a mão dela de volta.

- Isso foi um xaveco? – brincou ele.

- Não, seu galinha-safado! – ela deu outro soquinho nele – Vai procurar a sua turma, vai...

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- 20 de setembro de 2007 –

- Estou me sentindo ridículo com essas roupas – reclamou Percy tirando a camiseta grudada de cheerleader e jogando no banco – Quando é que o abaixo-assinado vai dar realmente certo?

Grover fingiu que não ouviu, terminou de arrancar a roupa e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro, notando a ausência de resposta, Luke se aproximou da pia, ao lado de Percy.

- Colhemos a sua assinatura e enviamos ao diretor ontem mesmo, está tudo encaminhado, essa palhaçada não vai durar muito – ele puxou para cima o uniforme deixando os músculos de fora, e mesmo de longe, sentado, Tyson não conseguiu desviar apenas um único olhar para o corpo escultural do colega – Coisa de bicha! – resmungou mais uma vez.

Tyson desviou o olhar para os sapatos, desamarrando-os, visivelmente chateado com os termos que Luke vinha usando. Assim que Percy se enfiou no chuveiro, os dois ficaram sozinhos do lado de fora dos boxes, apenas ouvindo o barulho de água escorrer.

- E então… Você vai sexta-feira na festa dos calouros? Ouvi dizer que essa ano está bem mais divertida!

- Não sei – resmungou Tyson meio seco guardando os sapatos no armário, colocou a toalha nas costas e ignorou olhar para Luke, fazia mal de alguma forma, este que não era nada bobo, segurou-o pelo braço.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa? Você tem me evitado nos últimos dias... Está tão esquisito!

- Nada relevante, problemas pessoais – resmungou puxando o braço de volta e dirigiu-se à sua cabine para tomar um banho.

Era óbvio que Luke não acreditava naquela mentira esfarrapada, sentiu-se mal com alguma coisa, só não sabia exatamente com o que.

- fim da música –

- 21 de setembro de 2007 –

Frederick deixava para trás a ala médica de quimioterapia, Atena estava ao seu lado dando todo o apoio, acompanhando-o nos detalhamentos médicos porque sabia que era bem difícil mesmo e sofrido. Trazia nos braços o filho Nico para tentar alegrá-lo de alguma forma depois de toda pesada sessão.

Atena passou distraída pelos corredores quando notou um rosto familiar sentado na ala de quimioterapia, de repente se lembrou de onde a conhecia.

- Thalia? – chamou-a, uma vez tinha advogado para a garota, tirado-a da prisão, isso não fazia muito tempo, talvez uns dois anos.

- Dra. Atena? – espantou-se Thalia na cadeira – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim trazer o meu marido para uma sessão de quimioterapia mas já estamos saindo e você? – perguntou ligeiramente desconfiada.

Os olhos de Thalia desviaram para o canto, Atena sabia muito bem quando as pessoas mentiam, era uma excelente advogada.

- Eu... Eu estou aqui com um amigo também, dar o meu apoio – disse rapidamente deixando os ombros encolherem.

Percebendo um clima pesado pairando entre elas, Atena apontou para o relógio.

- Sinto muito, tenho que sair para resolver algumas coisas, mas nos falamos por aí, tudo bem? – Atena apertou a sua mão, despedindo-se de Thalia, achando tudo aquilo muito esquisito, era uma garota tão jovem, tão jovem quanto a sua própria filha Annabeth, as duas tinham a mesma idade, estavam na mesma sala. Esperava que tudo ficasse bem.

- 21 de setembro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava voltando da Quinta Avenida com várias sacolas, ao lado de sua mãe, quando foi surpreendida pelo porteiro, trazendo um ramalhete de flores e um cartão.

- Chegou para a senhora.

- Obrigada! – disse Atena indo receber o buquê.

- Não para a senhora, para a outra senhora – e entregou à Annabeth.

Enquanto Atena ficou muito sem graça, Annabeth ficou surpresa, deixou as sacolas de lado e foi verificar de quem eram as flores.

- De quem são, filha? – perguntou Atena mais ansiosa do que a própria filha.

Ela demorou algum tempo para entender, até que ergueu os olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

- A pessoa que me salvou quando o avião estava pegando fogo – ela deu um sorrisinho de lado – Estranho que até ontem eu não sabia o nome dele – ela mostrou o cartão – O nome dele é Tiago Houston.

Atena segurou o cartão, leu-o.

- Devia agradecer a ele pela sua vida, de verdade! – comentou Atena.

- Tem razão, muito fofo da parte dele, vou marcar um encontro algum dia desses para agradecer pessoalmente – virou-se para o porteiro – Obrigada! – e as duas pegaram o elevador.

- 22 de setembro de 2007 –

**Young Forever – The Ready Set**

/watch?v=iTvnQAXEfJk

As luzes dançavam de um lado para o outro, toda a população dentro do salão estava sacudindo no ar, alguns pulavam animados, outros dançavam em um ritmo muito comparado ao da música. Era a festa dos calouros que seriam recebidos no primeiro colegial de Yancy.

- Está bombando! – comentou Rony se aproximando com o olho roxo ao lado de Thalia.

- Cuidado com a bebida, queridinho! – disse Thalia tirando um copo de cosmopolitan das mãos dele – Da última vez terminou com o olho roxo!

Rony olhou por cima do ombro, viu Percy e Hermione dançando juntos, riam bastante enquanto dançavam e pulavam no meio da balada.

- Pois é... – ainda estava arrependido pelo o que fizera, precisava se desculpar com Hermione, mas com Percy jamais o faria – Vou circular, nos falamos depois – ele a deixou perto do balcão.

Thalia não estava tomando nada, apenas assistia à balada, não estava no ritmo dos colegas, preferia ficar assistindo, mas também não queria ficar em casa remoendo os problemas, e faltar na festa dos calouros seria suicídio social.

- Olha se não é a menina mais bonita do colégio – se aproximou um rapaz com um hálito exalando gotículas de álcool, se riscasse um fósforo no ar era bem possível que expirasse fogo como um Charmander.

- Longe de mim, por favor! – afastou-se para o lado.

- Não quer nem mesmo uma bebida? Ou quem sabe um beijo de língua? – ofereceu ele como se fosse o cara mais bonito de todos.

- Não, obrigada – ela não deu muita bola, logo ele partiu para a próxima "menina mais bonita do colégio".

Não demorou a ficar sozinha, ainda com o braço apoiado no balcão, três ou quatro rapazes se aproximaram, alguns até ofenderam falando que ela costumava ser fácil, não quis desferir um tapa neste último pois não gostava de ser mal-educada com as pessoas.

- Você costumava abrir as pernas para qualquer um que passasse no corredor – resmungou ele.

- Sai fora – disse ela revirando os olhos e saindo, embora as palavras dele doessem de verdade, era um passado que ela jamais poderia apagar.

Ao olhar para a porta notou que Annabeth estava entrando na festa, usava um lindo vestido que parecia ter sido feito especialmente para o seu corpo escultural, ofuscava brilho por onde passava.

Annabeth se aproximou de Percy e Hermione, cumprimentando-os.

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou ela fazendo-os sair do ritmo da música que tocava.

- A festa está ótima, já bebemos todas! – brincou Hermione que também usava um vestido muito parecido com o do teatro em Londres, só que mais curto.

- Escuta, eu vou buscar uma bebida no balcão e já volto. Querem alguma? – perguntou atencioso Percy, no entanto elas fizeram que não com a cabeça.

Annabeth e Hermione começaram a dançar no meio da música, retomando o ritmo, as duas davam risadas juntas como nos velhos tempos. Nada parecia ter mudado, mesmo depois de ter ficado tanto tempo fora de cenário – praticamente 03 meses fora de Nova York.

- É demais, eu sentia tanta falta dessas festas com vocês – comentou Annabeth remexendo o quadril no ritmo da música.

- Nós sentimos muito a sua falta, amiga – ela se referia ao Percy também. Annabeth aproveitou para olhá-lo no balcão buscando as bebidas no balcão.

- Eu também senti a falta de vocês – ela notou que Thalia estava conversando com Percy, ela passava a mão no braço dele, embora fosse uma grande amiga de Thalia hoje, não confiava 100% nela, aliás não confiava 100% em ninguém, nem mesmo em Hermione. Andava muito desconfiada ultimamente e não conseguia entender o porquê, não costumava ser assim, mas as coisas haviam mudado desde que fora traída por Percy (a pessoa quem mais confiava no mundo há 02 anos).

Hermione notou a expressão de Annabeth, seguiu com os olhos na direção dos dela, notou que ela encarava Percy de costas.

- Você precisa falar com ele, Anna. É óbvio que ele ainda ama você – Hermione segurou-a no braço – Por favor, resolva isso logo!

- Eu prometo que vou – Annabeth olhou para a melhor amiga em sua frente. Se ela estava aconselhando isso, era porque devia mesmo tomar uma atitude – Vou falar com ele essa noite, eu prometo!

Hermione sorriu.

- Perfeito, estava mais do que na hora – ela segurou em sua mão – Acredite, vai dar tudo certo.

Annabeth assentiu em concordância, no entanto elas trataram de mudar o assunto rapidamente pois Percy se aproximava com uma bebida nas mãos, juntou-se a elas em uma dança.

Até que no meio da dança, eles pararam de dançar para cochichar o fato de Grover estar se amassando loucamente com uma caloura.

- Alguém se deu bem – resmungou Hermione rindo ao ver Grover lambendo o pescoço da garota – Que faça bom aproveito! – e continuou a dançar.

- Isso não é esquisito? Quero dizer, ele é o seu ex! – disse Annabeth.

Hermione fez que não com a cabeça.

- Foi há tempo que nem me lembro mais, aliás faz algum tempo que eu não me envolvo com alguém e também não quero – conversou com a amiga – Bom, preciso tomar um pouco de ar, as coisas precisam ser resolvidas ein? – ela piscou para Annabeth.

Hermione se virou e saiu deixando Percy e Annabeth sozinhos, parecia uma cena de antigamente, a mesma do passado.

- E... Então? – perguntou Percy se aproximando – Você conseguiu resolver aqueles assuntos pendentes que conversamos no Central Park?

Annabeth fez que sim com a cabeça, aproximou-se dele colando a cintura uma na outra.

- E como ficou resolvido?

Annabeth tirou a bebida das mãos de Percy, bebeu um gole, e de repente, o beijou. Sem dizer nada, apenas colou os seus lábios nos dele sentindo o coração disparar no peito. Estava cansada de confusões, brigas, intrigas. Tudo estava bem entre eles, ela o havia perdoado por toda a história do passado, muita coisa havia acontecido, e eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes agora.

Tudo ia dar certo.

Percy empurrou levemente a língua contra os lábios de Annabeth permitindo o espaço, aquela sensação ainda mexia com ele da mesma forma, era mágico. Aquele beijo sensacional elevou tanto Annabeth quanto Percy às nuvens.

Todo mundo em volta olhava curioso, Percy e Annabeth tinham uma história. Todos estavam ansiosos para isso acontecer, talvez exceto...

- Não acredito que ela ainda voltou com ele – resmungou Luke sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Depois de tudo o que ele aprontou.

- É normal quando as pessoas tem uma história juntos – alertou Tyson que já conhecia os dois.

Luke virou mais um copo de vodka sem pensar duas vezes, Tyson olhou para ele preocupado.

- Luke, devagar... Achei que você já tinha superado isso.

- E superei – confessou Luke – Eu não gosto de Annabeth mas para mim ainda é estranho ver ela se rastejando por esse idiota. Eu gosto dela como amigo e não queria que ela sofresse novamente!

- Isso não é da sua conta, sério, Luke – resmungou Tyson preocupado.

Luke virou outro copo de vodka.

- Luke, já chega! – Tyson tentou arrancar o copo de suas mãos só que Luke foi mais rápido, afastou-se, chutou o banquinho e saiu nervoso causando, sem dizer mais nada.

- fim da música –

- 22 de setembro de 2007 -

**The Fray – Over My Head**

/watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I&ob=av3n

Hermione estava sozinha na sacada daquela mansão, estava sentindo o frescor do vento brincar com os seus cabelos cacheados, percorrer pelo seu vestido amarelo curto.

- Então, resolveu incorporar a Bela mesmo? – brincou Grover se aproximando.

Ela sorriu mas não se movimentou, ficou observando as estrelas piscarem no céu de Nova York. A noite estava muito bonita do lado de fora.

- É impressão minha ou o seu namorado está beijando Annabeth?

- Ele não é o meu namorado, não sei quem começou a espalhar esses boatos ridículos, acho que eu o mataria com as minhas próprias mãos se soubesse...

Grover engoliu em seco.

- Desculpa – resmungou baixinho – Fui eu.

Hermione o olhou, caiu na gargalhada.

- Como você é trouxa, Grover.

- Eu sei, me desculpe.

Hermione continuou a rir, gargalhar em seguida.

- Eu jamais na minha vida teria pensado em ficar com Percy – ela gargalhava jogando os cabelos para trás – Andou fumando alguns becks, é?

Grover negou com a cabeça, rindo.

- Vocês estavam juntos demais, só achei que... Ops! – ele olhou na multidão, uma mulher de estatura alta veio andando na direção dos dois, ela se destacava pela idade entre os demais jovens que dançavam na sacada – Sujou! – Grover a reconhecera, pois em Londres a tinha visto entrar no camarim de Hermione.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hermione assustada vendo a sua mãe andar em sua direção, com uma cara séria.

Ela parou em sua frente, encarando a filha, sem nenhum cumprimento, sem nenhum abraço ou "que bom te ver, filha", apenas colocou a mão na cintura e resmungou.

- Então é para isso que você veio morar em Nova York? Festas? Baladas? Drogas? – essa última palavra veio com ênfase.

- Mãe... - gemeu Hermione, ela olhou para Grover – Podemos conversar a sós?

- Não quer mesmo que eu fique? – resmungou ele baixinho.

- Eu preciso encará-la sozinha – disse Hermione quase sem voz (e sem coragem).

Grover assentiu e deixou-as, Helena a encarou mais uma vez aguardando a resposta.

- É a festa dos calouros, eu não poderia faltar!

- Você não devia ter voltado, filha, sabe o quão preocupada eu fiquei?

- Estou percebendo – ironizou Hermione quase em uma gargalhada.

- Estou aqui com a sua passagem de volta para Londres, nós vamos voltar a ser uma família novamente, vamos investir na sua carreira de atriz e...

- Eu não quero ser atriz, mãe – ela encarou-a em silêncio por algum segundo – Se morasse comigo ou me desse um pingo de atenção você saberia disso!

- Hermione... – Helena fez um tom de reprovação.

- Você passou meses sem me ligar, sem me atender no celular ou responder às minhas mensagens, e eu encontrei uma família aqui que me acolheu como filha, pela primeira vez na vida eu estou feliz aqui, mãe. Eu estou feliz em Nova York e não quero voltar para casa, porque aqui eu tenho amigos de verdade... – ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Eu tenho uma família de verdade!

Helena riu diabolicamente.

- Não seja ingênua, ninguém é a sua família de verdade exceto eu e o seu pai, você tem que voltar para casa, Hermione, Londres é a sua casa!

- Não mais! – ela bateu o pé – Eu estou feliz aqui e quero continuar aqui.

- Então você não tem o meu apoio!

- Eu nunca tive o seu apoio – retrucou sinceramente.

- E todos esses meses em que eu paguei as suas contas? Cartão de crédito? Aluguel? Roupas? Esse vestido que você está usando provavelmente foi pago por mim, queridinha. Se não fosse por isso, provavelmente você estaria pelada por aí, morta de fome!

- Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro – disse Hermione orgulhosa quando sabia que era mentira. Jamais conseguiria sobreviver sem ajuda de custo de sua mãe, mas era somente para isso que ela servia. Não era para dar carinho, afeto ou atenção, era apenas para pagar as suas contas.

- Ótimo, então você não terá qualquer tipo de apoio, nem meu dinheiro, nem o meu carinho – devolveu Helena erguendo os olhos – Quero só ver você batendo na porta de casa pedindo comida e roupa lavada, vou dizer para você procurar a sua família de verdade – retrucou nervosa e saiu andando.

A atmosfera tinha ficado muito densa nos últimos minutos, ela sentiu o ar gelar em sua volta. Como é que a sua própria mãe tinha vindo de Londres para falar aquelas coisas horríveis? Querer que ela voltasse para casa quando nunca havia se importa com ela de verdade? E agora vinha com chantagens emocionais à beira da falsidade? Tinha vontade de vomitar...

Ela voltou a encarar as estrelas, pensativa. No andar debaixo conseguiu identificar a sua mãe saindo da mansão carregando a bolsa, dirigiu-se para limousine e bateu a porta. Em seguida deu partida e a limousine sumiu nas ruas de Nova York.

Hermione percebeu que não tinha mais estômago para continuar na festa, nada a agradaria. Passou correndo por Grover que a chamou várias vezes mas fingiu não ter escutado, após descer as escadas notou que Percy e Annabeth estavam escondidos atrás de uma pilastra se pegando como se o mundo fosse acabar.

"Tão sortudos..." pensou mas não os incomodou, continuou a correr na direção da saída esbarrando em algumas pessoas, sem se importar em pedir desculpas ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Pegou um táxi e partiu para o apartamento, só queria ficar sozinha. Completamente sozinha com aquele nó em seu peito, como se o seu coração tivesse sido exprimido cruelmente com as mãos.

- fim da música –

- 23 de setembro de 2007 –

**Jason Walker – Midnight Starlight **

/watch?v=AxuNAtDOztE&feature=related

- Vai embora de táxi, gata? – perguntou um rapaz bêbado feito um gambá se aproximando de Thalia do lado de fora da balada.

- Não, vou dirigindo eu mesma! – resmungou Thalia tirando as chaves do carro de dentro da bolsa.

- É proibido dirigir depois de beber – alertou ele cambaleando.

- Pois é, pela primeira vez na vida não estou no seu nível – ela deu uma piscadela simpática para ele e adentrou no carro fechando a porta.

Thalia encaixou o cinto, ajeitou o retrovisor e ficou orgulhosa consigo mesma por estar sóbria naquela noite, a tal ponto de superação que chegara. Deu partida no carro e acelerou, ia passar em seu apartamento parar descansar um pouco antes de ir para o médico, tinha mais uma sessão de quimioterapia ainda pela manhã nas próximas horas. Ia dizer ao médico o quão orgulhosa estava de si mesma.

- 23 de setembro de 2007 –

Luke permanecia com o olhar vago na sacada, tinha bebido muito, estava meio cambaleante e sozinho. Tyson, preocupado, se aproximou.

- Não entendi o porquê você fez tudo aquilo lá embaixo... – começou.

Os olhos de Luke estavam cheios de água, isso partiu o coração de Tyson de alguma forma.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu não gosto dela, eu juro que não gosto, mas aquilo me incomodou, entende? Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas no momento...

- É um ciúme de ex-namorado, eu entendo perfeitamente. Ainda que você não esteja gostando dela, é esquisito vê-la nos braços de outro cara.

Luke assentiu, tornou a beber mais um gole de vodka no copo. Tyson colocou a mão em seu braço e sentiu tomar um choque, era estranho tocar em Luke, o seu coração sentiu pulsar fora do normal.

- Luke, você precisa parar de beber...

- Não consigo.

- Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você, conforme o prometido! – Tyson olhou em seus olhos, todo o brilho das estrelas ao seu redor parecia estar piscando nos olhos de Luke também.

Os olhos de Luke viraram para o chão.

- Tyson... Eu estou me sentindo esquisito ultimamente.

O coração de Tyson disparou por alguns segundos, pareceu sair fora de ritmo. Se ele confessasse que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, Tyson não ia suportar.

- Tyson... Eu acho que estou gostando de alguém! – como ele estava completamente bêbado, Tyson não queria acreditar naquelas palavras.

- Luke...

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Tyson – disse olhando em seus olhos – Desculpa, eu não queria que isso acontecesse...

Tyson cambaleou dois passos para trás, o seu coração estava realmente em descompasso agora, não sabia o que sentir ou dizer. Perdeu completamente a respiração. Não podia saber daquilo agora, embora fosse o que mais gostaria de ouvir nos últimos meses, mas não ali, daquela forma, naquele estado, com um monte de gente em volta. Não poderia demonstrar nenhum pouco do seu sentimento a ele.

Tyson engoliu, não disse nada, podia ter dito que o amava de volta, que gostava dele desde o momento em que o vira, mas não conseguia, a sua consciência falava mais alto de alguma forma. O seu coração embora radiante não o impedia de deixar o cérebro agir.

- Acho melhor eu ir para casa, Luke, não estou me sentindo bem... – cortou Tyson.

Os olhos de Luke ficaram visivelmente tristes.

- Você prometeu que ia cuidar de mim, que estaria aqui enquanto estivesse bêbado – resmungou chateado.

Tyson respirou fundo. Era mesmo verdade.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu ficarei... – ele fechou os olhos, isso podia custar o seu coração, ia se desmanchar em mil pedaços, mas não ia aproveitar da atitude de Luke por estar bêbado, jamais faria alguma burrada. O seu amor por ele era grande o suficiente para aguentar até o dia seguinte, quando tudo voltasse ao normal.

E uma pontadinha de esperança fazia com que Tyson acreditasse que Luke levantaria na manhã seguinte, sóbrio, dizendo as mesmas palavras "eu estou gostando de você Tyson". Desejou do fundo do coração que isso acontecesse. E só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

- Vem, vamos para casa, Luke. Eu vou cuidar de você – ele passou o braço em volta do ombro largo do rapaz – Cuidado com o degrau!

E os dois desceram as escadas da mansão em direção ao estacionamento.

- 23 de setembro de 2007 –

- Foi uma noite perfeita, não foi? – perguntou Annabeth vendo o dia amanhecer no fundo, estava sentada no banco do passageiro no carro de Percy.

- Foi mais do que perfeita – Percy parou o carro no sinaleiro e aproveitou os segundos de folga no volante para beijá-la – Quer mesmo ir para a sua casa?

Annabeth olhou em seus olhos azuis claros, sentira tanta falta dele, de sentir o seu corpo, o seu calor, o batuque de seu coração. Não podia desperdiçar essa chance.

- Não, vamos para sua casa – decidiu-se determinada, o seu coração bateu forte só de pensar em deitar na mesma cama que ele, ainda que não transassem, só o fato de dormirem juntos, abraçadinhos, já fazia com que ela se sentisse para sempre nas nuvens.

O sinal ficou verde, Percy acelerou.

- 23 de setembro de 2007 -

Hermione chegou em casa com o dia raiando, mesmo assim chegou antes de todo mundo, estava completamente chocada com as palavras de sua mãe. Queria que voltasse a morar em Londres, que absurdo, jamais faria isso, ainda mais agora com tantas possibilidades de crescer em Nova York.

Todos os seus amigos estavam ali, seus professores, sua universidade, todo o seu futuro pertencia aos Estados Unidos. E nada ia fazer com que desistisse, ainda que sua mãe retirasse todo o dinheiro de sua vida, ela ia dar a volta por cima.

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto, trancou-se muito triste. Encostou as costas na porta e foi deslizando, incrédula. As lágrimas surgiram nos olhos, ela deixou que as escorressem. Fechou os olhos e ficou ali algum tempo, com as duas mãos no rosto, depois de um tempo, levantou-se e foi até a cômoda. Abriu a gaveta, retirou a agenda, tinha uma foto dela e de Percy em Londres, a mesma que achara entre os CDs pela manhã de alguns dias atrás. Os dois sorrindo e comemorando a vitória de Yancy.

Rasgou-a no meio e jogou as duas metades no lixo. Deixou-se cair na cama, completamente triste com as duas mãos no rosto.

- 23 de setembro de 2007 –

- Posso chamar o próximo paciente? – perguntou a secretária na porta.

O doutor passou a mão nos cabelos, preocupado.

- Odeio dar notícias tristes – resmungou encarando o computador.

A secretária fechou a porta.

- O que houve?

- Tenho que dar uma péssima notícia ao próximo paciente... Ele não conseguirá prosseguir com o tratamento, não há o que faça o câncer parar.

- Isso significa que esse tal paciente não irá sobreviver?

O médico ficou calado.

- Em outras palavras: não adianta continuar o tratamento, só irá prolongar alguns meses, mas não há chance de sobreviver...

Os dois se encararam, tristes.

E do lado de fora do consultório, podemos enxergar Thalia lendo uma revista, sentada, e do seu lado, Fred Chase, lendo o jornal. Eram os dois únicos pacientes.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **É nóis. Mais um capítulo done. O drama nos acompanha... E eu espero que estejam gostando, sei que perdi muitos leitores ao longo do caminho mas estou determinado a continuar até o fim, prometo não desistir no meio... nem que isso demore muiiiito.

Troquei de emprego, o detalhe é que agora eu trabalho mais, mas isso é bom, estou gostando bastante, sempre vou arranjar um tempinho para escrever para vocês.

Espero que tenham curtido MUITO essa trilha sonora pois foi selecionada a dedo. Demorei muito para escolher CADA música para CADA cena, sério... Isso está ficando cada vez mais difícil nessa fanfic. AHHHH, demoro mais para escolher a música do que para escrever a cena em si. Tem cena em que a música não se encaixa de jeito nenhum e é realmente muito tenso.

Mudando de assunto, vamos falar sobre o futuro dos personagens... Bom, o casamento do Fred e da Atena está chegando e eu ainda quero fazer um capítulo baseado no filme "Se Beber Não Case", HAHAHA, está hilário, prometo. Teremos a participação de atores coadjuvantes, vocês vão rir muito pois será um capítulo dedicado especialmente à comédia (e um pouco de drama no final). Vocês vão curtir muito esse capítulo... Ainda não há previsão de quando será lançado, i'm sorry.

Para quem queria Percy e Annabeth juntos, aí está... Depois de quase uma temporada eles afastados, né? Agora vão ficar juntos por um bom tempo, portanto, apreciem... (bom tempo não quer dizer eternidade, ok?).

Hermione está mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Se ela gosta do Percy? I really don't know. Acho que ela está confusa... Ela tem algum carinho especial por ele e teme gostar dele, mas ainda não está nessa fase. Enfim, vou trabalhar nisso ainda, por enquanto aproveitem muito Percy com Annabeth. Só isso que eu digo...

Anyway, deixem reviews!

**Perguntas e Repostas:**

**- Vai ter romance entre Percy e Hermione? – by Tayna, by Tiago Ferreira. **

Não posso negar. Sim, vai ter um toque mágico de PH na fanfic. Annabeth vai ficar p da vida, vai ser o barraco do ano...

**- Quando é que o Yan vai aparecer? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

Nessa temporada, HAHAHA, muito bem lembrado cara, muito bem ter guardado o nome do Yan. Ele vai chegar causando na história... Causando e muito!

**- O que acontecerá com Thalia nessa temporada? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

Ela está em transformação, percebe? Eu ainda não sei se volto a fazê-la bitch ou se continuo nesse ritmo de recuperação. Ela está se saindo melhor do que encomenda, mas claro, tudo isso por causa da doença... Isso mexe com a cabeça das pessoas.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

- Enquanto Annabeth está curiosa se preparando para conhecer o cara que salvou a sua vida na queda do avião, teremos novidades sobre o relacionamento entre Luke e Tyson. Hermione estará em uma encruzilhada sobre como sobreviver em Nova York sem dinheiro algum.


	4. Capítulo 04 xx Sorteio das duplas

**Capítulo 04 –**

**Sorteio das duplas. **

23 de setembro de 2007 –

**Glad You Came – Glee Cast**

_/watch?v=21C6f5TkfLU_

Frederick parou o carro em frente ao prédio, as lágrimas ainda escorriam de seu rosto, segurava o volante com firmeza.

Estava muito decepcionado pelo o resultado do exame, aquilo era o momento em que toda a sua vida havia desmoronado. Era como se não tivesse chão em seus pés. Ele ficou absolutamente passado, sem saber o que dizer, o que fazer – não conseguia respirar.

Os dias de sua vida estavam contados e ele não tinha ideia de como começar a viver o fim de tudo isso. A primeira pessoa a saber disso tudo seria a sua esposa, levantou do carro e saiu, cheio de coragem.

- 23 de setembro de 2007 –

Luke estava deitado na cama de Tyson, enrolado no edredom. Tyson havia deixado o rapaz tomar banho sozinho a noite passada, não achou que fosse aguentar ficá-lo vendo muito tempo em sua frente sem poder fazer nada, com as roupas molhadas e coladas no corpo bem definido.

Ajudou-o mais tarde a se enxugar depois de um escorregão no banheiro, mas parou de ajudá-lo na hora de tirar a camiseta e colocar o pijama; o restante, sabe-se lá como, mas o próprio Luke conseguiu vestir. Usava o pijama de Tyson – uma camiseta branca larga com um V na frente, e um shorts azul-escuro meio cuecão com tecido bem fininho deixando parte de suas coxas de fora.

Tyson terminou de vigiá-lo e virou as costas.

- Tyson... – gemeu ele na cabeça como quem tivesse sido atropelado por uma manada de elefantes.

- Luke? Você... Como você está? – Tyson voltou ao lado da cama, olhando-o, mesmo que estivesse de olhos fechados.

- Sinto que morri! – respondeu sarcástico – É verdade?

- Não, eu ajudei você – murmurou Tyson com o peito começando a inchar e desinchar muito rápido – Eu trouxe você até aqui e o ajudei! – deixou bem claro – Você não morreu – "mas eu quase" quis responder Tyson referente aos seus sentimentos ontem à noite.

- Obrigado, fico feliz que ainda não tenha morrido, tenho muitas coisas a fazer antes de morrer – ele virou-se na cama para o outro lado, dessa vez abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- E então... Como se sente? – perguntou Tyson como quem queria ouvir a resposta da noite passada "eu estou apaixonado por você, Tyson" uma voz que repetia insistente em sua cabeça.

- Parece que joguei basquete 24 horas seguidas, sem parar um segundo – comparou ele se espreguiçando – Nunca doeu tanto!

- Eu trouxe um comprimido para você – Tyson apontou para o copo de água ao lado do comprimido em cima da cabeceira – Vai se sentir melhor, eu garanto!

- Oh, diabos, espero sentir mesmo! – Luke virou-se para o lado, sentou na cama e tomou o comprimido depois de umas goladas de água.

Após algum tempo de silêncio bem incômodo, Tyson resolveu tirar todo aquela peso da sua consciência.

- Então... Você se lembra de ontem à noite? – perguntou Tyson.

- Cara, não lembro de nada, exceto você me botando no carro e eu vomitando pela janela em cima de um moto!

Ele tinha delirado, porque nada disso tinha acontecido. Isto significava que ele não lembrava de nada mesmo.

- Ok, sem problemas – Tyson não deixou-se esconder a decepção através de seu rosto. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a porta.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Luke que não era bobo e nem nada. Tyson olhou por cima do ombro.

- Não, nada, vou preparar alguns _bagels_ para comermos com café da manhã – e deixou o quarto.

Luke espremeu os olhos confusos, tentou-se lembrar do que tinha acontecido mas não conseguia de verdade.

- 23 de setembro de 2007 –

Alguém passou correndo nas costas de Hermione, uma espécie de vulto. Hermione estava arrumando o café da manhã na mesa da sala de jantar, sabia que não era Percy pelos passos femininos, mas logo deduziu quem era e pode ver segundos depois Annabeth usando uma camisa azul bem larga de Percy.

- Bom dia, amiga! – respondeu reluzente, abraçou-a rapidamente, notou que ela torceu o nariz – O que houve? Não está feliz em me ver aqui? Voltei com o Percy! – anunciou toda contente mas Hermione não conseguiu arrumar outra cara, a não ser um sorrisinho falso mas que logo se desfez.

- A minha mãe apareceu na festa de ontem – ela piscou várias vezes, bem magoada, estava triste por isso – Disse coisas horríveis que jamais vou esquecer sobre nunca mais voltar para casa.

- Amiga, nós estamos aqui por você, nós somos a sua família agora! – murmurou Annabeth passando a mão nos ombros da quase-irmã – Você sabe, não sabe? Pode contar sempre com a gente.

Hermione sorriu meio de lado e para não caírem em um silêncio constrangedor, ela mostrou a mesa a Annabeth.

- Eu fiz torradas, comprei geleia de blueberry, se quiser...

- Volto em um minuto. Vou acordar o Percy – murmurou Annabeth com as coxas lisas de fora da camisa, devia estar usando só calcinha por baixo. Vestia-se como quem tinha acabado de transar. Ok, ela tinha acabado de transar, Hermione não queria pensar em mais detalhes. Que nojo!

- fim da música –

- 25 de setembro de 2007 –

- Confesso que não estou acostumado a beber, sério. Fiquei até ontem à noite passando mal – reclamou Luke com a mão no estômago andando com Tyson ao seu lado no corredor da escola.

Então tomou um choque, Thalia estava de cabeça raspada diante do próprio armário, e não estava triste, muito pelo contrário. Ela sorria, corajosa e firme. Era tão estranho vê-la sem cabelos...

- Deve ser a quimioterapia – disse Tyson notando que Luke também estava em choque.

- Confesso que não estou acostumado a vê-la sem estar de ressaca, ainda que no meio da semana, sei lá, parece que ela superou mesmo o passado, não é mesmo? – perguntou Luke olhando para os olhos de Tyson.

- Pois é, passou por tantas coisas, não foi? Um pai que a abandonou e agora isso... Câncer. E ainda sorrindo mais do que muita gente!

Luke e Tyson deixaram os ombros caírem e continuaram andando em direção à sala de aula.

- 25 de setembro de 2007 –

**Good Feeling – Flo Rida**

_/watch?v=jYHcH7e_t2A_

Hermione estava sentada na arquibancada, vendo Percy e Annabeth se beijarem no cantinho atrás da cesta de basquete, estavam mesmo ainda mais apaixonados do que a primeira vez em que namoraram, se é que isso era possível.

Annabeth sorria como jamais havia sorrido, o seu sorriso era radiante, o brilho era capaz de iluminar Nova York inteira.

Era um brilho que Hermione nunca tivera, exceto quando pensava em estar com ele... Percy. Odiou-se por imaginar nessa posição, atrás do gol, abraçada pelos braços fortes do rapaz, ali, sorrindo, com o olhar brilhando para todas as demais garotas.

- Buscando inspiração para o próximo roteiro? – perguntou Grover assustando-a ao sentar do seu lado.

- Que susto! – disse ela sorrindo de lado, aliviada por esquecer repentinamente o assunto – Escuta, ainda estou chateada por você ter espalhado os boatos sobre mim e o Percy, de verdade!

- Desculpa, eu fui babaca, eu sei - ele sorriu – Pode comprar aquelas maquininhas de choque com 220 volts e me acertar no peito.

- Que? – perguntou ela achando que não ouvira direito, mas meio que rindo.

Ele riu, estimulando-a rir também.

- É, sempre vi aquilo em filmes e achei legal usar algum dia. Então eu deixo você usar em mim, se quiser!

- Para de ser bobo – ela deu um esbarrão proposital de ombro nele – Só acho que você deveria falar com o Percy, afinal de contas, ele é o seu melhor amigo e merece ouvir a verdade!

- Ouvir a verdade... Soa meio poético! – brincou ele erguendo as sobrancelhas – Falando em poético, soube que recentemente Percy salvou você dos braços de Rony na escola. Isso não é um boato, é?

O olhar de Hermione caiu triste.

- Queria que fosse, ainda me dá pesadelos a forma como ele tentou me agarrar, nunca me senti tão indefesa.

- Não se preocupe, o Percy passou uma rasteira nele durante o jogo de basquete, foi engraçado vê-lo ser expulso do time – Grover riu, Hermione não deixou de rir, mas ficou surpresa depois.

- Quer dizer que Percy me defendeu?

- Ué, claro. Você é a nossa mascotinha! – ele zombou – Ninguém mexe com a nossa mascotinha!

- Violência não se resolve com violência - Hermione tratou de disfarçar a surpresa mesclada com o sorriso.

- Eu ainda dou um choque nele com a maquininha de choque de 220 volts – brincou Grover, ela caiu na gargalhada – Mas agora é sério... Se tiver que desabafar com alguém, quiser me contar alguma coisa, eu prometo não espalhar para ninguém. Não sei porquê fui tão idiota, acho que foi porque eu me senti deslocado de vocês dois, sei lá... Os meus melhores amigos juntos, namorando. Só de pensar nisso eu ficava louco, eu me sentia excluído da conversa de vocês dois, entende?

Hermione deu uma risadinha de lado.

- Nunca houve nada entre eu e o Percy.

Grover a consolou, segurando-a com a mão.

- Ainda assim, pode confiar em mim quando achar que estiver pronta, ok?

- Sem problemas – ela sorriu, sem graça, colocando o cabelo de lado. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia, e não queria falar sobre aquilo agora, preferia mudar a página.

Um garoto ruivo se aproximou, Hermione viu Rony chegar e sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo, as lembranças do ataque ainda estavam em sua cabeça.

- Poderia falar com você um minuto?

- Não! – respondeu Grover fechando as duas mãos como quem fosse dar um soco nele.

Hermione colocou a mão em seu braço.

- Tudo bem, estou rodeada de pessoas, não se preocupe – beijou-o no rosto – Fique bem.

- Estou de olho em você, rapaz. Ainda afundo essas suas sardas com um soco! – e saiu estressado.

Rony encarava Hermione, ela retribuiu por um tempo mas percebeu que não conseguia encará-lo por muito mais tempo.

- Desculpe, desculpe de verdade por tudo o que eu fiz.

"Hoje é definitivamente o dia do perdão" pensou Hermione consigo mesma.

- Você estava fora de si, Rony, podia ter acontecido alguma coisa grave, eu podia ter saído machucada. _Você_ podia ter saído machucado! – complementou indignada.

Rony sentou ao seu lado.

- Mais uma vez: me desculpe. Eu estava fora de si, eu passei tanto tempo cego de amor por você que nem percebi todo o mal que estava causando – ele olhou para o chão – Estou pensando em fazer o mesmo que o Harry – o coração dela parou por um instante – Voltar para Londres!

- Por causa disso? Por minha causa?

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça. Hermione o segurou com as mãos, por mais enjoo que pudesse lhe causar no estômago, sentir-se-ia péssima se algo como aquele acontecesse.

- Resolveu para Harry, não resolveu? Não está feliz em Londres com uma namorada e...

- Você pode ter tudo isso em Nova York, ou melhor, você pode ser feliz em Nova York – Hermione o incentiva – Por exemplo, eu não estou saindo com ninguém, aliás faz anos que eu não sei o que é beijar na boca e mesmo assim estou feliz aqui, conheci uma família de verdade, aprendi qual é o meu verdadeiro talento – referiu-se ao roteiro/teatro - Fiz novas amizades e estou muito contente por estar aqui com todos vocês.

Rony abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não consigo me perdoar pelo o que eu fiz...

- Eu te perdoo – disse Hermione sincera – De verdade, não precisa se martirizar, sou a sua melhor amiga, ex-esposa, e quero para sempre oferecer ajuda a você enquanto puder.

Rony concordou.

- Vai ficar em Nova York, promete?

Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Ok, então prometo – resmungou a contragosto. Hermione o abraçou e Grover ficou meio sem graça do outro lado da quadra.

- Vamos começar o treino! – berrou Grover querendo afastá-los do abraço e passar umas boas rasteiras no Rony toda vez que o juiz se distraísse com alguma coisa.

Se tivesse dinheiro sobrando ia andar com uma maquininha elétrica de 200 volts e deixar no bolso para toda vez que alguém não tivesse olhando e... TSH! Choque nele.

- 25 de setembro de 2007 -

A cada cesta marcada por Percy mandava um beijo para Annabeth na plateia, ela sempre comemorava e aplaudia como uma verdadeira namorada.

- Foi a melhor coisa tirar aquela história de homens como _cheerleaders _e mulheres como jogadoras de basquete. O abaixo-assinado funcionou mesmo – ela riu – Embora achasse super válido eles usarem aquelas roupinhas coladas realçando o volume – ela sorriu, timidamente, meio danada.

- Annabeth Chase! – riu Hermione dando um tapinha na amiga.

Percy havia marcado outra cesta e piscava para ela, enquanto isso, Grover dava uma rasteira em Rony que caia de boca no chão. Grover piscou para Hermione e saiu correndo para iniciar uma nova partida, todo feliz.

- fim da música -

- 29 de setembro de 2007 -

Annabeth assistia televisão com a sua família reunida, os seus pais andavam um pouco românticos demais abraçados juntos, ela não entendia o porquê – talvez fosse mesmo por causa do câncer de seu pai, ou talvez porque estavam se amando mais do que nunca com a chegada do casamento.

Não dava muita importância aos comerciais da novela, apenas notou quando faziam propaganda de uns perfumes que vinham de Paris, ela parou para olhar até que de repente apareceu.

Ela. Annabeth Chase. Na televisão. Fazendo propagandas!

Não deixou de gritar, desesperada e emocionada ao mesmo tempo, todo o seu sonho tinha se realizado e o comercial que gravara em Paris estava passando em Nova York. Nesse exato momento!

- Não acredito. Meu Deus, não consigo acreditar! – resmungou incrédula com os olhos cheios de lágrimas lembrando de cena a cena nas quais foram gravadas. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo, parecia até uma vida famosa de outra pessoa.

- Parabéns, filha, que orgulho! – comemoraram os pais, abraçando-os. Sentiu-se tão confortável com eles ali, brincando com ela como uma família de verdade.

E nesse tempo, o seu celular começou a vibrar na mesa, era o número de Percy piscando no celular. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dos pais para receber os parabéns do namorado.

- Amiga, parabéns! – gritou Hermione, para a sua surpresa, animada do outro lado – Eu vi o seu comercial, foi um sucesso. Peraí, vou passar para o Percy...

Anna sentiu um embrulho no estômago, queria que Percy estivesse ao seu lado essa hora e não ao lado de sua melhor amiga, Hermione.

- Oi amor – disfarçou rapidamente, a alegria de vê-la a si mesma na televisão era a melhor sensação do mundo.

- Meu amor na televisão, eu nem acredito que estou namorando uma garota famosa! – brincou ele todo empolgado rindo. Annabeth não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo, começou a rir junto com ele, muito empolgada.

- 01 de outubro de 2007 –

**Sunday Lane – Reckless One**

_/watch?v=_MWzFG9Pbp4&feature=related_

Grover estudava na biblioteca com Hermione. Os dois dividiam a mesma mesa quadrada.

Ela olhou no relógio, aflita.

- Escuta, estou atrasada, preciso sair para ver o vestido de noiva de Atena, elas estão me esperando. Elas insistiram muito para que eu fosse – Hermione sorriu – A gente se vê mais tarde, ok?

- Por mim, ok – ele deu uma piscadela para Hermione.

Ela recolheu os livros, socou-os na mochila com pressa, jogou por cima do ombro e disparou para fora da biblioteca. No entanto esqueceu um caderno em cima da mesa, Grover tentou gritar por ela mas já tinha dobrado o corredor. Revirou as primeiras páginas e notou que era o novo roteiro que vinha preparando. E assim como da última vez, ela tinha compartilhado todas as ideias com Grover, e ele tinha salvado o teatro dela.

Revirou algumas páginas.

"E o seu olhar demonstrava o quanto ela gostava dele mas não podia tê-lo. Felix era o namorado de sua melhor amiga, e sofria muito com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Então, as lágrimas começaram a correr dos olhos de Lisa"

Grover terminou de ler aquele trecho e os seus pensamentos voltaram para alguns dias atrás na quadra, quando Hermione observava Percy e Annabeth se beijando atrás cesta de basquete da quadra. E... Outro flashback veio de repente: Hermione triste ao vê-los juntos se beijando na festa de Boas-Vindas.

Tudo passou a fazer sentido com um clique.

- Ela está escrevendo sobre ela mesma! – murmurou incrédulo com os olhos vagos pela biblioteca. Não podia acreditar que os boatos que tinham inventado eram _meio_ que verdadeiros. Não, ela e Percy não estavam namorando, mas ela gostava dele e como gostava!

- 01 de outubro de 2007 –

Hermione conseguiu chegar a tempo, ao dobrar a porta Atena estava em cima de um tablado circular parecendo uma verdadeira rainha. Os seus cabelos presos em um lindo coque na cabeça, usava um vestido de noiva tomara-que-caia e que não tinha cauda, terminava nos tornozelos. O seu colar de ouro brilhava no pescoço, e no fundo, desejou ser tão linda quanto Atena.

Era quase uma fada, a pessoa mais linda desse mundo, com o sorriso mais delicado de todos.

- Você está... Deslumbrante! – Hermione deixou escapar um "wow" em seguida, revirou os olhos e se aproximou. Annabeth tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- A minha mãe vai fazer uma surpresa para o meu pai.

- A sua mãe já é uma surpresa! – exclamou Hermione achando ela mais bonita do que jamais viu em toda a sua vida, o vestido branco tinha alguns cristais que brilhavam e destacavam no claro.

- Não, não estamos falando do vestido, a minha mãe acha que o casamento está muito longe de acontecer. Então resolveu adiantar alguns dias!

- Que maravilha, vamos ter casamento logo! – murmurou Hermione ainda impressionada – Parabéns a vocês duas, que máximo! – e abraçou a melhor amiga, Atena se agachou com cuidado para abraçá-la, ainda estava com alguns alfinetes nas costas.

- 03 de outubro de 2007 –

- Quero um trabalho para a próxima semana! – anunciou o professor no tablado da sala de aula, com as mãos cruzadas na frente do umbigo – Sobre o futuro de cada um de vocês – eles se entreolharam empolgados – Quero que façam em dupla e já sorteei cada um de vocês.

Eles se entreolharam ainda mais excitados.

- Annabeth Chase fará dupla com Luke Castellan.

Annabeth olhou por cima do ombro, meio assustada. Percy disfarçou o olhar ciumento.

- Percy Jackson fará com Hermione Granger!

Eles sorriram como se aquilo disse muita coisa. Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça afastando-se daqueles pensamentos.

- Grover Underwood fará com Rony Weasley!

Rony havia reprovado o ano letivo anterior. Eles se olharam como se detestassem, Hermione deduziu que aquilo ia terminar em briga.

- E para finalizar... – depois de ter dito quase todos os nomes, restaram apenas dois olhares – Thalia Grace e Tyson Jackson!

Deu um suspiro.

- Façam como quiser, em formato de redação, desenho ou um vídeo, quero apenas que tragam para a próxima aula – o sinal tocou, ele apenas piscou – Boa sorte – e deixou a sala.

Os alunos deixaram a sala em grupos alvoroçados, enquanto Luke terminava de enfiar tudo na mochila, Tyson enrolou de propósito. Não ia aguentar segurar por tanto tempo o que vinha sentido, e uma vez que o próprio Luke tinha admitido que o amava – ainda que bêbado.

- Luke... – murmurou aproximando-se quando quase todos os colegas tinham se retirado da sala.

- Oi Tyson... Anda meio sumido! – murmurou com um sorriso (estonteante, por sinal).

Tyson olhou o último colega deixar a sala e voltou com o olhar para Luke. Dessa vez, determinado.

- Talvez você não se lembra do que houve na festa porque você não se importa, mas de certa forma mexeu muito comigo e ainda vem mexendo... – Tyson o olhou firme, Luke sequer piscou.

- Tyson, eu não sei...

- Você sabe! – disse firme, meio que nervoso – Você sabe só que não consegue admitir!

Luke começou a respirar rápido, jogou a mochila nas costas. Saiu correndo apressado em direção à porta, Tyson tinha certeza de que ele se lembrava.

- Você disse que me amava e... E isso doeu – os olhos de Tyson marejavam – E ainda dói em ver que você não se importar!

Luke congelou-se no lugar, olhou por cima do ombro e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Tyson. Por um segundo, achou que o rapaz fosse dizer alguma coisa em resposta.

Qualquer coisa...

- Não lembro disso. Aliás, preciso ir! – grudou as mãos nas alças da mochila e disparou para saída assustado, como se fosse um cordeirinho assustado fugindo de um lobo.

Tyson deixou escapar um suspiro, chateado.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

- Eu sinto muito por ter lido o seu caderno – confessou Grover entregando o caderno a Hermione que estava sentada no sofá de sua própria casa.

Ele entrou sem avisar, sem nada.

- O que você descobriu? – fez-se de desentendida.

- Não deve ser fácil ver Percy nos braços de sua melhor amiga... E sei que você jamais pretendia se apaixonar por ele e que isso aconteceu, foi um incidente infeliz, mas aconteceu.

- Grover… - gemeu ela com os lábios trêmulos. Era estranho admitir isso para si mesma, era estranho ainda mais alguém jogar a verdade na cara dela.

Grover se aproximou, ela jogou-se em seus braços.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu estou apaixonada por Percy Jackson! – admitiu-se em lágrimas apertando Grover contra o seu corpo e começou a soluçar.

_Continua…_

**Nota do Autor: **Sei que parece um capítulo meio _filler_ mas foi bom para colocar alguns pingos nos "is", tais como renovar a amizade do Grover e da Hermione que tinha se desgastado no capítulo anterior e tal como renovar o perdão de Hermione perante o quase-estupro do Rony.

Também foi bom ver Percy e Annabeth juntos, mais felizes do que nunca e a própria Hermione admitindo que o ama (tava na cara, né coitada?). Outra coisa... Luke e Tyson, eita casal complicadinho, mas garanto que nos próximos capítulos veremos no que vai virar, até que esse casal vai engatar rápido!

Em breve o capítulo do Frederick sobre o filme "Se Beber Não Case", sério, vai ser MARA. Imagina o Percy, Grover, Frederick, Luke saindo para beber e acordando no dia seguinte como se tivessem esquecido de TUDO o que aconteceu na noite passada... HAHAHAHA, vai ser comédia do começo ao fim, sério. Prometo muitas risadas nesse capítulo, mas vai demorar um pouquinho, rsrs.

ENFIM, desculpa a demora de quase um mês, estou com virose/amidalite, fui parar no hospital ontem, mas estou melhorando aos poucos. Estou mudando de apartamento (thanks God!) e a minha vida está uma correria. Volto a escrever em breve, XOXO.

**Vai ter romance entre Percy e Hermione? – by Tayna.**

_R) Huuuuum, talvez... Ainda não escrevi sobre, mas pretendo fazer algo, talvez não nessa temporada ainda, mas quando passarem uns 5 anos depois, quem sabe, rsrs. _

**Quando o Yan vai aparecer? E o que acontecerá com a Thalia nessa temporada? – by Tiago Ferreira.**

_R) Em um mundo paralelo, a essa hora o Yan deve estar cogitando visitar Annabeth em Nova York. Logo logo ele começa a arrumar as malas. Quanto à Thalia, ela está mudando depois do câncer, ela descobriu nos primeiros capítulos dessa temporada, mas não vai fazer nada de interessante agora que está boazinha... Legal mesmo vai ser nas próximas temporadas, ela fará TODA a diferença na história e na vida de Annabeth. Uma grande parceira! _


	5. Capítulo 05 xx Segredos e Mistérios

**Capítulo 05 – **

**Segredos e Mistérios**

- 05 de setembro de 2007 -

**What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction**

_Youtube: /watch?v=t45i8cjHzko_

Percy estava no volante, Annabeth no banco do passageiro. O vidro do carro estava aberto enquanto ele dirigia em direção à parte mais isolada da cidade.

- Sempre critiquei as atitudes de Edward Cullen e cá estou eu deixando a minha garota nos braços do lobisomem! – resmungou Percy dando uma leve olhada para Annabeth.

- Edward e Bella terminam juntos para toda a eternidade – ela sorriu encantada – Se esse for o nosso fim, saiba que serei feliz para todo o sempre!

Percy sorriu de volta.

O carro atravessou alguns quarteirões, ele foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar na frente da casa de Luke.

- Escuta... Se ele forçar a barra, não se acanhe, desconfigure o rosto dele com o seu punho! – Percy deu uma piscadela para ela.

- Não se preocupe – sorriu Annabeth saindo do carro, voltou para dar um beijo de leve no rosto do namorado – Você é quem deve se cuidar, mocinho!

- Te amo, minha Bella – respondeu ele enquanto ela fechava a porta, só conseguia ver o seu rosto pela metade através da janela.

- Também – respondeu ela sorridente, acenou enquanto andava em direção à casa de Luke. Deu um suspiro e foi até a porta bater.

- 05 de setembro de 2007 –

Grover colocou a mochila em cima da mesa da biblioteca central, Rony ergueu os olhos por causa do barulho seco.

- Eu te odeio, você me odeia, vamos facilitar as coisas, terminar logo esse trabalho e dar o fora daqui antes que eu mude de ideia e termine de quebrar a sua cara!

Rony soltou um suspiro.

- O trabalho está pronto – ele tirou uma folha do meio de um livro – Pode assinar e ir embora!

Grover pegou a folha das mãos dele e deu uma lida, ficando alguns minutos em silêncio. Não era algo que se considerasse ruim.

- Quero alterar alguns pontos, o primeiro deles, o meu salarial anual será superior a cem mil dólares, portanto, vamos mesmo ter que mudar algumas coisas – ele franziu a testa e puxou uma cadeira – Também não pretendo ser nenhum tipo de empresário, quero ser médico!

- Vamos ter que apagar a parte em que você será preso por sonegação fiscal – resmungou Rony.

- Que? – perguntou incrédulo, Grover.

- Mais embaixo!

Grover deixou de lado.

- Não está ruim – admitiu – Vamos ter que mudar algumas partes, por exemplo, não faz sentido você entrar para carreira política sendo que você se formará em Contabilidade. Vamos, não vai demorar...

Rony puxou a cadeira para mais perto.

- 05 de setembro de 2007 –

- Achei que não fosse chegar nunca – resmungou Hermione sentada embaixo de um guarda-sol no Central Park.

Percy deixou a mochila cair, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Tive que deixar Annabeth na casa de Luke – ele suspirou – Como dói ter que deixar a minha namorada nos braços daquele troglodita!

- Você tem que confiar em Annabeth – ela sorriu, quase segurou a mão dele mas achou melhor evitar – Eu confiaria a minha vida a ela!

Aquilo pareceu deixar Percy mais calmo, os dois começaram a conversar sobre o relacionamento mas Hermione fez com que ambos focassem no trabalho.

- 05 de setembro de 2007 –

- Você advogada? Mesmo? – riu Luke olhando para o trabalho em suas mãos – Por favor, Annabeth, todos nós sabemos que você será uma atriz famosa, aliás, você já é!

- Luke, sejamos sinceros, eu era famosa em Londres, porém em Nova York eu não sou nenhuma atriz famosa – ela disse sinceramente – E acredite, eu não quero voltar atrás, prefiro muito mais a minha vida de agora!

Luke sorriu enquanto mordiscava de leve o lápis.

- Ok, ok, se você diz – e tornou a escrever na folha de papel almaço – Quanto a mim, você tem alguma ideia?

Annabeth o olhou.

- Talvez eu me case com Thalia e... Tenhamos gêmeos.

Annabeth gargalhou.

- Por favor, Thalia não...

Eles ficaram rindo até a gargalhada cessar, de modo que só restou o silêncio entre os dois.

- Er... Bem – disse Luke se distraindo ao brincar com o lápis nas mãos – Vamos voltar aos estudos, devemos entregar esse trabalho em breve.

- Vamos – disse Annabeth voltando a se concentrar.

Luke ainda estava inquieto em seu lugar.

- Er... Eu gostaria de compartilhar uma coisa antes de começarmos a fazer o trabalho – disse sério.

Annabeth, preocupada, virou os olhos em sua direção, encarando-o, sabendo que havia alguma coisa importante a ser dita.

- O que houve, Luke?

- É que... Eu estou... – ele sacudiu a cabeça, desconcertado, sem saber como iniciar – Eu sou gay, Annabeth.

- O que? – perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.

- Não era bem esse reação que eu precisava – brincou abaixando a cabeça.

Annabeth fez um carinho em seu ombro.

- Luke... Eu fui pega de surpresa, só isso. Sinto muito, estou do lado para o que der e vier, sabe que pode contar comigo.

Luke sorriu e abraçou-a.

- Eu... Sabia que podia contar com você – ele olhou diretamente nos olhos claros de Annabeth, o sol refletia um brilho intenso – Peço que você não conte a ninguém por enquanto, por favor.

- Pode contar comigo – ela sorriu – Eu jamais quebraria a sua confiança, Luke. Nós somos amigos, não somos?

Ele sorriu de volta, os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Mas, wow, estou mesmo espantada, você é tão gato... E acho isso um desperdício!

- Culpa sua! – brincou ele rindo, ela riu de volta – Quem mandou ficar com aquele idiota do Cabeça de Algas?

- Não diga isso, nós estamos saindo de novo.

- Estou brincando – disse rindo.

Os dois voltaram a se concentrar no trabalho.

- fim da música –

- 05 de setembro de 2007 –

- Quero ser uma roteirista famosa – murmurou Hermione enquanto Percy escrevia todo o trabalho em seu netbook – Quero vender o meu roteiro para muitos filmes de Hollywood.

- Tem investido nisso? – perguntou ele curiosamente.

- Tenho tido inspirações – respondeu seca bebericando um gole de café comprado na Starbucks da esquina – Esperar para terminar e eu posso divulgar mais detalhes...

- Fala sobre o que? – perguntou ele enquanto digitava, sem parar de prestar atenção.

- Sobre duas meninas que se apaixonam pelo mesmo rapaz – disse sutilmente sem que Percy percebesse do que de fato se tratava.

- Xii... Complicado isso! – disse distraído.

Hermione assentiu e aproximou-se para verificar como o trabalho estava ficando, acabou derrubando o café no colo.

- Droga, já volto. Vou ao banheiro buscar papel para limpar! – disse ela se levantando rapidamente, Percy viu-a se afastar, deixando a mochila aberta para trás com um calhamaço de folhas enroladas, parecida com um "script". Estava meio propositalmente do lado de fora.

Não agüentando a curiosidade, Percy tirou algumas folhas e começou a ler.

"E a garota estava completamente apaixonada por ele, mas sabia que nada poderia fazer, pois era o namorado de sua melhor amiga.

- Vocês vão voltar a namorar e ser felizes! – aconselhou a garota de cabelos cacheados.

- Mas ele me traiu, ele ficou com outra... – resmungou a sua melhor amiga, as duas se abraçaram."

Era estranhamente familiar... Antes que Hermione percebesse, Percy voltou a enrolar as folhas, passou o plástico em volta delas e guardou-as na mochila de Hermione o mais depressa possível, desejando que tudo ficasse bem.

- 10 de setembro de 2007 –

Athena estava passeando usando um vestido branco em cima de um enorme palquinho de madeira improvisado no meio da loja, a mulher da loja disse que estava muito bonito e que as flores amarelas combinavam com os detalhes do vestido.

- O meu casamento está chegando, estou ansiosa – comentou com as donas das lojas.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse a lojista, animando-a.

O celular de Athena vibrou, era Frederick dizendo que a amava e que estava feliz por estarem se casando em breve. Eles estão viajando em Veneza, Itália.

- 11 de setembro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava saindo do memorial 11 de setembro em Nova York, Luke estava ao seu lado, tinha feito companhia. Os dois estavam bem tristes por estarem ali, mas estavam indo para a Century 21 comprar algumas roupas e resolveram prestar homenagem às vítimas do atentado.

- O seu celular tem vibrado de 5 em 5 minutos, não me diga que Percy está com tanto ciúme assim de você...

Annabeth riu tirando o celular da bolsa e respondendo rapidamente a uma mensagem.

- É o meu melhor amigo de infância, Ian... Ele mora atualmente em Los Angeles, é um garoto esforçado, está tentando negociar para abrir uma livraria aqui em Nova York, filial da qual está trabalhando por lá.

- Parece esforçado mesmo – comentou Luke com as mãos no bolso – Bonito? – curiosamente, questionou.

Annabeth riu.

- As garotas caem matando por ele, tem olhos claros e é loirinho, assim como você – riu ela.

- Acho que vou gostar, me acho bem bonitão para ser sincero – brincou ele enquanto os dois atravessaram a rua – Mas falando sério, você me parece preocupada...

- É que eu tenho medo de qual vai ser a reação do Percy, entende? Nós voltamos a sair, estamos naquela... sabe? Tenho medo de que ele reaja mal, Percy tem sido bem ciumento ultimamente.

- Não seja boba, Percy vai entender, não terá ciúmes de um amigo seu de infância. Além disso, são só amigos! – enfatizou – Vocês nunca...

- Não – cortou ela rapidamente – Nunca.

- Então – finalizou Luke apoiando-a – Não há porque se preocupar.

- Você tem razão – comentou Annabeth abrindo um sorriso – Agora vamos passar na Century 21 para comprar algumas roupas, depois disso precisamos terminar os nossos estudos de gastos com os nossos filhos, temos que entregar esse trabalho até o final da semana que vem sem falta – riu Annabeth enquanto Luke concordava.

- 13 de setembro de 2007 –

Tyson estava passando pelo corredor quando viu uma garota tirando alguns cartazes, ela estava com as mãos ocupadas e com dificuldade para continuar retirando-os.

- Pode deixar que eu te ajudo – disse, gentilmente ao se aproximar.

- Obrigada – disse ela indo até o lixo jogar algumas coisas – O diretor pediu que eu trocasse, nós vamos postar outras coisas até o final da tarde. Trabalho no grupo estudantil – apresentou-se.

- Prazer, sou Tyson – disse ele após tirar alguns cartazes, deu a mão e ela apertou.

- Prazer, sou Thalia! – ele abriu a boca ligeiramente surpreso.

- Já ouvi o seu nome...

- Provavelmente sobre coisas ruins.

Tyson concordou.

- É, um pouco – e riu – Mas não acredito em tudo o que dizem...

Ela foi andando até a lixeira, ele ao seu lado.

- Estou trabalhando para ser uma pessoa melhor.

- Essa decisão você tomou sozinha e de repente?

- Sim, mas tive que tomar alguns tropeções da vida – admitiu ela enquanto caminhava.

Ele sorriu ao abrir a porta para ela passar em direção ao grêmio estudantil.

- Ok, nos vemos por aí, certo?

Ela piscou de volta.

- Ok, Tyson.

- 15 de setembro de 2003 –

Todos foram depositando os trabalhos em cima da mesa do professor e foram sentando em suas carteiras de volta.

- O nosso trabalho foi horrível – comentou Annabeth rindo ao passar pela mesa do Luke.

- Por sorte não precisamos de nota – riu ele pelo canto da boca e os dois gargalharam como se fosse uma piada interna, Percy que assistia tudo de longe não parecer gostar muito.

Algum tempo depois, eles caminhavam para fora da escola, Percy andava de mão dada com Annabeth, os dois conversavam bem baixinho.

- Escuta, o que você tanto falava com o Luke durante a aula hoje, ein?

- Percy... Não diga que está com ciúme.

- Não estou – cortou rapidamente – Só que vocês tem ficado muito próximos ultimamente, não estou gostando disso.

Annabeth parou de andar, colocou-o perto da porta, afastando-se dos olhares fofoqueiros e ouvidos por trás da porta.

- Não se preocupe, Luke me contou que é gay.

- Luke o que? – perguntou surpreso – Não pode ser, ele está mentindo para poder se aproximar de você!

- Sh. Fala baixo, Percy – murmurou Annabeth olhando por cima do ombro – Ele me pediu segredo, não podia estar contando isso para você. Só estou contando porque confio no meu namorado, ok?

Percy assentiu sem muito acreditar.

- Não pode ser verdade...

- É – murmurou Annabeth puxando-o de volta para o corredor – E você? Tem alguma novidade para me contar?

Percy olhou de relance, Hermione descia as escadas um pouco à frente, sozinha, os cabelos cacheados estavam ainda mais bonitos hoje.

- Não, nenhuma novidade.

- Bom, então eu vou para casa, preciso terminar alguns preparativos do casamento da minha mãe, tudo bem?

- Ok – Percy correspondeu com um selinho, enquanto se despediam.

Percy acenou para Hermione.

- Ei, vamos para casa?

- Preciso passar em uma lugar, nos vemos mais tarde, pode ser?

Percy assentiu, ela virou as costas e saiu andando. Percy a encarou de costas, nisso Grover e Rony passaram, os dois se despediram com um toque de mãos, Percy não conseguia acreditar que eles estavam se tratando de modo tão amigável.

- O que está acontecendo com o mundo? – brincou Percy ao ver Grover se aproximando.

- Estamos amigos, ué? Qual o problema?

- O trabalho do professor aparentamente aproximou algumas pessoas até demais – resmungou Percy olhando Luke passar por cima do ombro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Grover distraído.

- Nada... Nada, vamos ver no que isso vai dar – e jogou a mochila por cima das costas se afastando do colégio Yancy.

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Meu Deus, faz tanto tempo que não passo aqui que até parece que entrei na máquina do tempo._

_Mil desculpa a todos, mas tem sido tudo muito corrido... Estou me formando na faculdade, apresentei a monografia e tirei 10, prestei o exame da Ordem dos Advogados para a 2ª fase e agora estou aguardando a resposta (espero que tenha passado, torçam por mim!) Se tudo der certo, vai sobrar mais tempo e vou voltar a escrever em breve._

_Sem contar que estou participando de algumas manifestações contra os 20 centavos e isso tudo tem ocupado tempo, sem contar que estou namorando firme há 1 ano e 4 meses, ou seja... tudo isso tem tomado muito do meu tempo, e a fanfiction infelizmente acabou ficando de segundo plano._

_Pensei em fazer um vídeo pedindo desculpas, me redimindo, e tentando colocá-los a par do que vai acontecer na história... Mas para quem ainda não se lembra, a Hermione é uma das melhores amigas de Annabeth. Percy atualmente está com Anna, os dois estão namorando e Hermione está pouco a pouco se apaixonando por ele. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, prometo colocar pimenta na história._

_Um beijo, até breve :)_

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

- Teremos um personagem novo na história.

- Percy não conseguirá guardar segredo e vai espalhar sobre o Luke (xiii, vai dar ...erda nisso!).


	6. Capítulo 06 xx Páginas de um livro

**Capítulo 06 – **

**Páginas de um livro.**

- 20 de setembro de 2003 –

**Give Your Heart a Break – Alex Goot**

Youtube: /watch?v=RMePx4-_-GQ

É possível ver um garoto de cabelos malcortados andando na direção de um carro, ele deposita muitos livros no banco de trás e em seguida fecha a porta. O seu pai o abraça e deposita um beijo em sua testa.

- Vá com Deus, filho. Chegue bem em Nova York!

- Eu ficarei pai – ele sorriu e acenou ao fechar a porta de seu carro bem antigo – Vou mantendo contato assim que for atravessando os Estados.

- Aguardarei – e acenou de volta.

O rapaz acelerou o carro e deixou a cidade de Los Angeles para trás.

- 21 de setembro de 2003 –

Percy se esticou na cama, espreguiçando-se, era tarde mas precisava se levantar para ir à escola. Esticou as pernas aos poucos, olhou no relógio e viu que ainda tinha alguns minutos para tomar café da manhã e depois um banho quente antes de colocar uma roupa leve naquele calor infernal que fazia na cidade de Nova York.

Estranhou o silêncio e o vazio em seu apartamento, normalmente Hermione estava na sala ou na cozinha preparando alguma coisa para comerem. Não havia nenhum sinal de outro habitante, Hermione provavelmente tinha saído antes e ido para a escola, o que era bem estranho pois na maioria das vezes, ela preferia ir de carona com Percy a ir de ônibus, em pé, carregando um monte de livros.

Preparou rapidamente uma panqueca para comer, esquentou no micro-ondas e teve a brilhante ideia de terminar de ler o roteiro que Hermione havia escrito, no qual ela descrevia sobre uma personagem estar apaixonada pelo namorado da melhor amiga. Dirigiu-se rapidamente até o quarto de Hermione mas estranhou ao mexer na fechadura – estava trancado. Algo que nunca havia visto na vida, era Hermione trancar o quarto como quem escondia algum segredo.

Hermione andava muito estranha ultimamente, não sabia o que era, mas estava prestes a descobrir.

- 23 de setembro de 2003 –

Grover estava passando pelo corredor e avistou Rony revirando o seu armário, resolveu se aproximar para a entregar a nota da avaliação de seus trabalhos.

- Ei, tiramos nota máxima naquele trabalho, gostaria de agradecer – resmungou Grover ao se aproximar.

- Ah, não tem porque agradecer – teria soado grosseiro se Rony não fosse tão simpático – Está tudo bem, não tem o porquê se preocupar.

Grover assentiu, deu as costas e saiu andando. Até que Rony não parecia ser tão idiota quanto imaginava...

- 23 de setembro de 2003 –

Annabeth estava usando um arco rosa na cabeça, os cabelos bem lisos pareciam ter sido penteados até brilharem. Enquanto esperava o farol abrir, viu uma propaganda em que ela estava lançando uma nova linha de perfumes. Ficou decididamente muito contente em saber que as suas propagandas tinham chegado a Nova York. Sorriu ao vê-la tão bonita e simpática no outdoor.

Acelerou o carro em direção à escola, precisava compartilhar essa novidade com os colegas de colégio.

- 23 de setembro de 2003 –

Luke e Grover estavam jogando basquete na quadra quando Percy se aproximou, o treinador colocou a mão em seu peito.

- Recebemos as suas notas e não estamos nada contentes com o que vem acontecendo.

- O que isso quer dizer? – ele olhou rapidamente para os demais jogadores em quadra, ninguém parecia estar sentindo a sua falta em quadra.

- Que você foi substituído por Luke e só terá a sua vaga de novo no time quando as notas aumentarem.

- Você... Você não pode... – ia retrucando Percy indignado.

- Eu não, mas o diretor pode – o professor de Educação Física mostrou a ele o atestado – Estive com ele nessa manhã e discutimos a respeito.

Percy ficou indignado.

- Os donos das faculdades estarão em nosso colégio dentro de alguns dias, e não queremos que os nossos alunos sejam reprovados. Tente buscar o seu sonho, Percy. Vá estudar, conseguir boas notas e terá a quadra de vota – resmungou o técnico.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo – resmungou indignado, deu as costas enquanto o professor apitou o jogo para os que estavam em quadra.

- fim de música –

- 26 de setembro de 2003 –

- Oi melhor amiga do tipo fantasma – brincou Annabeth ao se aproximar de Hermione sentada em uma das mesas do lado de fora do colégio, estudando.

- Oi amiga – respondeu Hermione largando a caneta e abraçando Annabeth enquanto pausava os seus estudos – Não consigo vê-la nem mesmo nos intervalos.

- Tem estado corrido, principalmente agora que eu e o Percy voltamos a namorar, sabe como são as coisas, né?

- Imagino como seja – resmungou Hermione com o olhar vago para o gramado, na verdade imaginava mesmo, do fundo de seu coração.

- Escuta! – Annabeth sentou ao seu lado – Todos vieram me parabenizar pelos Outdorees na cidade, não é possível que você não tenha me visto nas ruas!

- É claro que eu vi – disse Hermione chacoalhando a cabeça como se justificasse o seu esquecimento – Tudo tem sido muito corrido, sinto muito! Você está linda na propaganda, Annabeth, os meus parabéns!

- Obrigada – sorriu de volta para a amiga, como quem tivesse esperando por aquele elogio há muito tempo – Anda estudando para o vestibular? – ela tentou espiar o que Hermione fazia.

- Sim, sim, tenho focado bastante. Sabe que vamos receber a visita dos reitores no começo do mês que vem, não sabe? É o que vai definir as nossas vidas e carreiras – resmungou Hermione murchando os ombros, cansada e meio que aliviada – Tenho estado preocupada.

Annabeth pousou a mão no ombro da colega.

- Você pode escolher qualquer profissão nesse universo, tudo dará certo para você.

- Obrigada – sorriu Hermione – E você? Tem pensado em alguma outra coisa?

Annabeth deu um suspiro, preocupada.

- Eu sempre foquei muito a minha carreira em atriz, cinema, teatro e essas coisas do tipo, mas temos que ser sincera que eu andei bastante preocupada nos últimos tempos e não é o que eu estou procurando... Por causa disso, resolvi seguir os mesmos passos da minha mãe – ela disse timidamente – Tenho pensando em me matricular na escola de Direito – e ficou vermelha, de repente.

- Ei, não se sinta envergonhada, você tem muita capacidade para entrar em uma ótima faculdade de Direito e ser uma excelente advogada, assim como a sua mãe é!

- Obrigada pelo apoio – agradeceu Annabeth bastante sem graça – E você? Qual é o futuro que brilha para você, minha grande amiga?

- Estou um pouco focada em roteiro, escritas, talvez eu faça História ou Letras, mas eu não me decidi ainda, tenho algumas semanas até conversar com os reitores e psicólogos. Sabe como é, né?

As duas encostaram a cabeça uma na outra por alguns instantes.

- O vestibular está chegando, isso me dá até calafrios – ela olhou para o colégio Yancy por um tempo – Tudo isso vai acabar... em breve.

Hermione sorrindo, concordou, bem quieta. O vento estava começando a se intensificar trazendo consigo uma chuva logo para o final daquela tarde.

- 28 de setembro de 2003 –

**Sunday Lane – Get to You**

Youtube: /watch?v=M0qpVSFQ3So

As gotas deslizavam pela pequena vitrine quadrada do lado de fora, os trovões não assustavam o novo proprietário ali dentro.

O garoto, de cabelos caramelos, olhos verdes, estava enfileirando os seus livros nas estantes, alguns velhos até demais. Outras caixas estavam abertas, o celular começou a vibrar em cima do balcão marrom, o rapaz bateu as palmas das mãos para se livrar da poeira e se aproximou para atender.

- Pai? Sim, sim, cheguei em Nova York pela manhã, desculpa não ter ligado, estou empolgado com a minha nova aquisição – era um lugar bem quente, apertado, parecia uma loja de vender coisas velhas e usadas, mas na verdade era uma nova livraria a ser aberta por ele.

Ele olhava em volta enquanto falava com o seu pai pelo telefone, maravilhado consigo mesmo.

- Não, ainda não falei com Annabeth, papai. Eu vou ligar para ela outra hora, quando tudo estiver pronto... Quero surpreendê-la – ele sorriu – Sim, eu sei que nós somos amigos desde o berçário, mas estou trabalhando bastante, tem muita coisa a ser feita, papai. Eu não quero perder o foco.

Ficou mais alguns instantes concordando, sem deixar de sorrir, por fim desligou o celular, mas não sem antes de dizer.

- Estou realizando um sonho, papai. Obrigado por me apoiar – sorriu ao dar uma olhada no andar de cima da livraria, subindo umas escadas velhas de madeira e cheias de detalhes antigos – Fique com Deus também, um abraço!

Ian se aproximou e viu o andar debaixo, com o carpete todo vermelho em tom quase marrom, as caixas de livros abertas. Era o seu sonho se tornando realidade.

- 29 de setembro de 2003 –

- Estamos chegando – murmurou Atena ao abrir a porta da sala de seu apartamento, Frederick vinha atrás carregando o bebê.

- Por favor, filha, não esteja se atracando com o seu namorado no sofá da minha casa – brinco o seu pai entrando logo em seguida.

Annabeth veio correndo do quarto, toda animada, abraçou os dois, não sem antes dar um beijo no rosto deles.

- E como foram de viagem? Estão ótimos, pelo visto. E como está o meu irmãozinho, Nico? – ela o pegou no colo, estava bem mais durinho desde a última vez que o vira, tinha fios de cabelos loiros saindo de sua cabeça.

- Foi ótimo para ajudar o seu pai a espairecer desde que começou a quimioterapia – Atena segurou na mão dele e depositou um beijo – Viemos para tentar agilizar as coisas do casamento, queremos retomar o nosso casamento o mais rápido possível.

Annabeth sorriu, feliz por eles estarem contentes e se dando bem novamente. Eram novamente uma família feliz.

- 30 de setembro de 2003 –

- fim da música –

**Daylight – Boyce Avenue**

Youtube: /watch?v=0mUICctizrM

O celular de Tyson vibrou em seu bolso, estava andando pela Broadway debaixo de chuva, quando viu, esperançoso, que era o número de Luke.

- Escuta... Eu sei que não estamos nos falando desde o último acontecimento, é por isso que eu fiz um jantar para nós dois aqui no meu apartamento e significaria muito se você comparecesse... Como um pedido de desculpas!

- Eu estou ocupado.

- Estarei esperando... Se não vier, eu vou entender.

A chuva estava deixando os seus sapatos encharcados.

- 30 de setembro de 2003 –

Percy e Annabeth estavam se beijando no quarto dele, aos poucos, ele foi deslizando a mão pelas costas dela, as roupas foram caindo como se fossem feitas de veludo.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e nesse momento, Hermione entrou sorrateiramente pela porta da sala, por sorte ninguém escutou que ela estivesse lá, mas era impossível que ela não ouvisse a música romântica vinda do quarto deles.

"É provável que eles estejam ocupados..." pensou com o coração apertado. Era como se alguém estivesse esmagando-o cruelmente, fincado um punhal e rasgado, dilacerado o seu peito.

Hermione, com lágrimas nos olhos, deixou a sala de seu apartamento, sem fazer barulho.

- 30 de setembro de 2003 –

Grover estava treinando na quadra de basquete do colégio, as luzes todas apagadas, chovia bastante, mas ele não se importava. Queria dar o melhor de si naqueles jogos.

- 30 de setembro de 2003 –

Tyson estava todo encharcado, da cabeça aos pés, como quem tinha saído de uma piscina. Bateu duas vezes na porta do apartamento, Luke apareceu do lado de dentro, tudo estava escuro, exceto pelas luzes de algumas velas no fundo. Ele sorriu ao vê-lo parado ali.

- Você veio!

- Não por causa disso, é porque eu quero conversar! – Tyson entrou, pingando água por onde passava.

Luke fechou a porta e o encarou.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO – berrou Tyson enfurecido – NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME BEIJAR EM UM DIA E NO OUTRO FINGIR QUE NADA ACONTECEU. EU TENHO SENTIMENTOS! – não conseguia medir as palavras, por fim baixou o tom – Eu estou apaixonado por você desde o dia em que vi esses olhos incríveis na minha direção, e... Eu não posso mais sofrer por isso, Luke. Não posso, me corrói por dentro. Eu estou colocando um ponto final nessa história.

Tyson esperou que Luke reagisse gritando de volta, mas ele o surpreendeu com um empurrão violento na parede, beijando-o desesperadamente.

Eles perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram se beijando pela primeira vez, parecia que não iam desgrudar nunca mais até que o celular de Tyson tocou novamente, interrompendo-os do beijo.

- É Thalia… Preciso atender, sinto muito! – Tyson se afastou com o celular no ouvido.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda... Eu estou vomitando desde que voltei da quimioterapia, será que você poderia vir aqui por um instante?

Tyson assentiu e desligou.

- Sinto muito… Eu preciso ir! – ele notou que tinham algumas velas em cima da mesa, havia comida preparada por Luke, talheres bem distribuídos ao lado dos pratos vazios.

Luke apenas olhou, não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Tyson bateu a porta ao sair, sem olhar para trás.

- 30 de setembro de 2003 –

Pela primeira vez, Hermione não estava chorando, ela estava empenhada escrevendo em seu roteiro sobre o que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Era uma espécie de sede que tinha em escrever sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido ultimamente em sua vida.

Por vezes, uma lágrima ou outra escorria dentre uma cena ou outra que era descrita, mas ela não ia parar enquanto a sua história não ficasse pronta.

Não quer dizer que não era doloroso, porque era... Inclusive pensou diversas vezes em ligar para a sua mãe e pedir socorro, ou dizer que estava voltando a Londres, mas não o fez. Não ia fazer, era forte e ia enfrentar essa turbulência. Custasse o que custasse...

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **Vixi, pelo visto perdi muitos leitores, mas para tentar compensar a minha ausência, estou postando um novo capítulo hoje :D

Próximo capítulo teremos alguns bafos, para vocês terem uma leve noção, o capítulo vai se chamar "Eu te amo, Percy Jackson", então... Pense o que quiserem!

Mais desentendimentos entre Luke e Annabeth. Vestibular chegando... Os reitores das faculdades também. É hora de decidir o futuro dos jovens adolescentes!

THE DRAMA IS COMING!


	7. Capítulo 07 xx Eu te amo, Percy Jackson

**Capítulo 07 – **

**Eu te amo, Percy Jackson**

- 01 de outubro de 2007 -

**The Submarines – Where You Are**

Youtube: /watch?v=9qau2CsO-XI

Tyson estava dirigindo o carro de Thalia, os dois estavam voltando do hospital após passarem a noite no pronto socorro, depois dela ter vomitado após mais um dia de quimioterapia. Por sorte, o médico havia dito que não havia nada, o risco havia passado e que aquilo podia ser uma rejeição normal de seu organismo.

- Desculpa... Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas eu não tenho pai e nem mãe aqui em Nova York e nenhum dos meus amigos se colocaria à disposição para me levar ao hospital, considerando que fiz muitas coisas ruins, as pessoas iriam preferir que eu morresse – comentou distraída enquanto ouviam música em seu carro.

- Não tem problemas, pode me ligar sempre que quiser – Tyson havia conseguido roupas doadas pelo hospital para trocá-las, prometeu à enfermeira que passaria mais tarde para devolvê-las, isso apenas para não pegar gripe pois estava todo encharcado.

- Pensei em fazer um jantar em casa e convidar todos a quem fiz mal como um pedido de desculpas. O que você acha?

- Alguém iria? – perguntou ele virando o quarteirão.

- Talvez – ela parou pensativa – Podemos parar no supermercado para comprar alguns ingredientes?

- É claro – resmungou Tyson e pela primeira vez depois de todo o acontecimento com Thalia, ele havia pensado no que ocorrera na noite anterior – havia sido beijado, repentinamente, por Luke. Não havia tido tempo de processar todo o ocorrido.

Tyson virou o carro na direção do supermercado.

- 01 de outubro de 2007 –

Annabeth vestia uma camisa de manga comprida de Percy, enquanto ele estava sentado na escrivaninha, ela fazia perguntas relacionadas ao vestibular, numa espécie de chama oral.

- Quais são as características das Angiospermas?

- Posso dizer que são... Há presença de flores, podem ser hermafroditas, isto é, masculinas ou femininas.

- Resposta... Correta! Um beijo como prêmio – Annabeth o recompensou depositando um selinho carinhoso em seus lábios, eles riram.

- Assim fica ótimo estudar – brincou Percy.

Os dois foram interrompidos pela batida da porta da frente, Hermione provavelmente havia dormido fora.

- Deve ter dormido mal – resmungou Annabeth – Vou falar com ela, fica estudando que eu já volto.

Annabeth correu até o quarto de Hermione.

- Posso entrar?

- Pode – resmungou seca colocando o roteiro dentro da mochila.

- Passou a noite fora? – perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, tive muito trabalho a fazer, acabei dormindo na biblioteca do colégio – disse sinceramente. Annabeth reparou que estava um pouco cansada.

- Ok, vou voltar a estudar com Percy, depois conversamos – Annabeth fechou a porta esperando que Hermione fosse menos grosseira, mas ela não a chamou de volta, então simplesmente deu as costas e voltou para o quarto, intrigada.

- 03 de outubro de 2007 –

- E se nós defendermos essa área? – sugeriu Rony enquanto conversava com Luke no vestiário. O time todo estava reunido em volta deles, bolando táticas para os próximos treinos.

- Acho legal – concordou Grover mordendo uma maçã, com a perna encostada no armário – Ótimo Rony, ótimo, estou do seu lado.

Rony deu uma piscadela para Grover em agradecimento, Luke resolveu modificar a sua posição – até mesmo porque ocupava o cargo de capitão, uma vez que Percy estava fora do time em razão das suas notas baixas.

- Eu discordo! – resmungou Percy aparecendo com o uniforme do basquete, ele desceu as escadas do vestiário e se aproximou do grupo. Todos ficaram surpresos com a sua presença – Se passarem a bola para mim... E eu estiver aqui – ele apontou para um lugar ao lado de um "x" marcado.

- Devemos apenas lembrar que você não está no time – recordou Luke que estava sentado no banquinho mudando as táticas.

Percy estufou o peito, irritado.

- Quem disse?

- Nós sabemos – resmungou Luke o encarando com firmeza.

Percy sempre o odiou, desde a época em que Luke namorava Annabeth, sua atual namorada. Percy não baixou guarda.

- Fique de fora disso – disse Luke desviando os olhos e voltando a discutir com os seus amigos as novas táticas.

- Hey! – cutucou Percy voltando a chamar atenção dos demais – Não devia falar comigo desse jeito.

- Nós estamos ocupados, o que é que você quer, afinal de contas? – resmungou Luke visivelmente estressado.

- Tem certeza de que é mesmo homem para falar dessa forma comigo? – retrucou irônico – É melhor baixar o seu tom, Luke, ou o colégio todo pode ficar sabendo que você anda "dando uns malhos" com Tyson.

Luke ficou de pé repentinamente, o seu peitoral enfrentava o de Percy, os dois iam se pegar no soco se não fosse por Grover e Rony se intrometendo e separando-os.

- Calma, calma… Estamos no meio do colégio, pessoal, vamos devagar!

Luke sentiu-se enfurecido, alguém havia contado a Percy sobre o que tinha ocorrido. E a única pessoa em quem confiara era Annabeth. Deu as costas e subiu correndo as escadas de volta para o colégio.

**- fim da música – **

- 03 de outubro de 2007 –

Hermione se aproximou de seu armário e viu um convite estranho, Annabeth estava lendo o seu também.

- É um convite da Thalia, que esquisito! – comentou Annabeth – Ela está me convidando para um jantar na casa dela. Qual é a dessa garota?

- Eu também recebi – estranhou Hermione lendo-o.

- Ela está aprontando alguma, com certeza! – resmungou Annabeth guardando o convite dentro da bolsa, Hermione também o ignorou.

Nesse exato momento, Luke surgiu como um raio no corredor, andou até Annabeth e a empurrou com certa violência em direção ao armário.

- Escuta! – quase gritava, atraindo a atenção de centena de outros alunos – Quando eu te disse todas aquelas coisas no Central Park, eu confiei em você, eu pedi para você não contar a ninguém mas aparentemente você não consegue ficar com o bico fechado, não é mesmo?

Ele saiu andando, raivoso.

- Ei, Luke – gritou Annabeth vendo-o se afastar, zangado – Do que é que você está falando?

- Você sabe! – gritou de volta enquanto se afastava em direção à saída do colégio Yancy – Pergunta ao seu namoradinho escroto!

Annabeth encarou Hermione, nisso várias outras pessoas olhavam para eles. Ela não perdeu tempo, pegou o celular e localizou Percy que estava perto da quadra com os seus amigos, correu até ele para esclarecer.

- Que história é essa do Luke dizer que eu contei o segredo dele? Você tinha mesmo que contar isso, Percy? Eu confiei em você!

- Ele pediu! Ele ficou me provocando! – resmungou Percy irritadinho, todos assistiam à briga do casal.

Annabeth estava enfurecida.

- Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e olha só o que você fez! Ele provavelmente não vai falar comigo pelas próximas semanas e a culpa é toda sua!

- Ué? Preocupadinha por quê? Está com saudades de estar nos braços daquela _bichinha_? – ironizou Percy.

Annabeth, enfurecida, virou um tapa em cheio na cara de Percy, todos assistiram boquiabertos, inclusive Hermione, que arregalou os olhos.

- Isso é por eu ter confiado em você, e você ter me traído duas vezes! – Annabeth virou as costas e saiu andando, as pessoas ficaram sem graças com o acontecido e foram se dispersando enquanto Percy massageava o rosto e o lugar onde havia ficado vermelho.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

**Call me maybe – Boyce Avenue**

Youtube: /watch?v=CAIsqvK1Pr0

Luke encarava a penumbra do lado de fora da janela, estava em seu quarto, sozinho- Escuta, eu já liguei 3 vezes e todas elas caíram na caixa postal – disse Luke ao celular – Preciso de um ombro amigo!

Tyson não atendia ao celular.

- 03 de setembro de 2003 –

As velas estavam postas na mesa, Thalia estava sentada no sofá, incomodada.

- São 8horas e ninguém chegou – disse aflita olhando no relógio – Eles não virão, jamais se atrasariam 1 hora para um jantar! – parecia chateada.

Tyson beijou-a na altura da testa.

- Vou ao banheiro e volto em um segundo, ok?

Tyson se trancou no banheiro e passou a mão em seu celular, discou para Percy.

- Ei, Percy, aqui é o seu "quase" irmão – brincou – Preciso se um favor seu. Creio que deve ter recebido o convite de Thalia, então cara... Eu gostaria que você viesse para o jantar pela Thalia, ela fez com muito carinho e estava esperando por todos vocês.

Ele desligou o celular e imediatamente ligou para Annabeth.

- Oi Annabeth, tudo bem com você? Comigo está tudo ótimo. Escuta, soube que Thalia preparou um jantar para vocês e gostaria muito que vocês comparecessem, por favor, é só o que eu te peço. QUE? Você vem? Muito, muito obrigado, por favor, ligue para Hermione e convença ela a vir também, por favor, por favor. Obrigado!

Enquanto Tyson estava no banheiro, a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – disse Thalia indo até a porta, era Rony trazendo um prato de comida e um buquê de flores para o jantar – Eu sabia que você viria, obrigada.

Ela o abraçou, ele correspondeu com um sorriso.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 -

Aos poucos, um a um foram chegando para o jantar na casa de Thalia, ela foi recebendo todos, ainda que não acreditassem no que estava acontecendo, embora o clima fosse muito estranho no lugar.

Primeiro, porque Luke e Tyson não estavam conversando direito desde o momento em que tinham dado o primeiro beijo, logo, preferiram se sentar afastados na mesa redonda da casa de Thalia.

Segundo, porque Luke havia discutido com Percy e Annabeth no colégio, da mesma forma que Percy e Annabeth tinham brigado e não estavam se falando desde então, preferindo Hermione se sentar no meio deles.

Rony e Grover, que por sua vez, estavam mais amigos do que nunca, acabaram se sentando afastados para evitar mais confusões durante o jantar.

- Hoje eu tive a primeira entrevista com a psicóloga do colégio – disse Rony tentando quebrar a tensão na mesa – Ela sugeriu que eu fizesse medicina.

- Eu também tenho pensado em seguir essa carreira! – comentou Grover animado – Para isso preciso aumentar as minhas notas em Física e Biologia.

- Medicina exige grandes esforços – comentou Hermione que quase cuspiu a terceira taça de vinho que tomava – Não estou cogitando isso.

- Não? Você seria uma ótima médica – elogiou Grover – O que pretende fazer?

- Não sei, pensei em História ou Letras.

- O seu potencial é muito maior do que isso – comentou Rony, por um segundo Grover o olhou e lembrou da rivalidade antiga entre os dois que parecia não existir no momento – É... Eu acho!

Hermione corou de leve, virando toda a taça de vinho em um gole.

- Annabeth está pensando em deixar a carreira de atriz e seguir os passos da mãe.

- O que a sua mãe faz? – questionou Grover, um dos poucos que estava falando com Annabeth na mesa.

- Advogada – respondeu rapidamente Thalia que havia necessitado de seus serviços há 2 anos quando fora presa – Uma excelente advogada, aliás! – comentou bebericando um gole de refrigerante.

Annabeth concordou, enquanto Hermione lotava ainda mais a sua taça com vinho.

- Ei, Percy se inscreveu para o vestibular de Direito – comentou Grover dando uma cotovelada no colega – Não é mesmo?

- É sim, verdade, vamos aguardar o dia da prova – disse beliscando um bife.

Terminado o jantar, Annabeth, Hermione e Thalia se reuniram na cozinha para lavarem os pratos e começaram a discutir sobre o vestibular.

Enquanto isso, Rony, Grover e Percy foram para a sacada conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo com o time de basquete no colégio.

Já na sala, Luke estava exigindo algumas explicações de Tyson quanto ao distanciamento e por não atender o celular.

- Desculpe, tenho estado muito envolvido com a doença da Thalia, quase não tive tempo o dia inteiro, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem – Tyson desceu os degraus de volta para à sala de jantar, Luke o cobrou.

- E como estamos? Como fica o nosso relacionamento?

- Isso pode esperar – Tyson respondeu antes de virar as costas e sair.

- fim de música -

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

Annabeth estava em uma das pias lavando os pratos, Thalia estava do outro lado também lavando.

- Eu sei que fui uma vaca com você durante todos esses anos e o jantar dessa noite foi para dizer que eu mudei, que não pretendo continuar fazendo as maldades que eu fazia com todos vocês, especialmente com você, Annabeth – disse sinceramente com os olhos na garota ao seu lado – Por isso, estou de coração, pedindo que me perdoe, embora você não tenha razões para isso.

- Não, não tenho mesmo – disse Annabeth um pouco fria – Mas eu te perdoo, vamos colocar uma pedra em tudo o que aconteceu e deixar para lá.

Hermione, um pouco sonsa depois de tomar tanto vinho, sorriu ao vê-la as duas conversando e segurou a torneirinha da pia, espirrando água nas duas, logo começaram a guerrear com a água e a cozinha estava toda molhada.

O importante era que as duas, Anna e Thalia, estavam rindo e se divertindo muito como se fossem grandes amigas. Hermione aproveitou a deixa para ir até a sacada.

**She Will be Loved – Boyce Avenue**

Youtube: /watch?v=ysdVYA014XA

Percy estava sozinho, pensativo, olhando o horizonte da sacada. Hermione aproveitou e se aproximou sorrateiramente, mas o seu cheiro a denunciou antes que ela chegasse em silêncio.

- Boa noite, irc! – arrotou de leve.

- Cuidado – disse ele olhando-a de perfil – Andou bebendo mais do que deveria essa noite, não é mesmo?

- Irc. Um pouco – ela riu. E os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante – Já se resolveu com Annabeth?

- Não quero falar com ela tão cedo e acho que dessa vez é para valer. Não sei se estamos namorando ainda – resmungou ele, pensativo – Acho que vamos acabar terminando, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nada vai ser como era antes!

- Irc – ela também encarou o nada naquela escuridão. Ele riu.

- Vem, vamos embora, preciso levar você para casa – ele pegou a chave do carro – O jantar já acabou... – ele ouviu as risadas altas de Annabeth e isso o irritou, achou que ela estivesse chateada, de alguma forma, mas pelo contrário, parecia estar se divertindo bastante.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

Ian estava terminando de arrumar os livros, quando encaixou o último livro em uma das prateleiras. Olhou em sua volta e viu que havia terminado o seu trabalho, estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Acho que já posso inaugurá-la – comentou – Annabeth vai ficar feliz em saber – sorriu para si mesmo e bateu as mãos uma nas outras para se livrar da poeira dos livros.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 -

Hermione já estava bem alterada quando chegaram no apartamento, havia acabado a energia no prédio e ele subiu com ela pelas escadas, o que foi bem dificultoso.

- Pronto, finalmente chegamos – disse ele trancando a porta ao passar.

Hermione cambaleou até o sofá e deixou-se cair sentada, reclamando da dor do salto em seus pés.

- Foi uma noite difícil, não foi? Eu... Quero dizer – ela estava chorando – Dois ex-namorados meus estavam reunidos naquela mesa... Ninguém conversava com ninguém... Annabeth sequer falava com você e... – ela começou a limpar as lágrimas.

- Ei, ei, ei, não precisa chorar pela gente – murmurou Percy na escuridão limpando o rosto de Hermione com os seus polegares – Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu me preocupo sim, snif! – Hermione deixou que Percy a tocasse porque aquilo causava um prazer inexplicável, era uma corrente elétrica que não sabia de onde vinha, isso tudo mesclado com a bebedeira – Isso me incomoda, porque eu te amo, Percy Jackson.

- Que? – murmurou ele arregalando os olhos – O que você está falando?

- Que eu te amo! – resmungou ela entre as lágrimas – Eu estou apaixonada por você durante um bom tempo – e ficou em silêncio encarando os seus olhos azuis na penumbra da noite.

Hermione foi se aproximando aos poucos até que seu nariz encostasse no de Percy, ela abriu levemente os lábios para deixar ser beijada, fechando os olhos, não querendo pensar nas consequências. Apesar de tudo, ela estava nervosa com o que estava acontecendo, as suas mãos tremiam como se fosse uma garotinha inexperiente dando o seu primeiro beijo, faltavam ares em seus pulmões e estava difícil respirar, o coração parecia estar batendo na garganta e precisava beijá-lo para que essa sensação passasse.

E nisso tudo, uma coisa inesperada aconteceu, Percy, que ainda permanecia com os olhos abertos, assustado, recuou a cabeça por mais alguns centímetros.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Hermione? O que você está me dizendo é verdade? Eu preciso saber...

Hermione não respondeu, levantou-se e foi para o quarto, bateu a porta e se trancou do lado de dentro. Percy foi até a porta e escutou-a chorando, o seu coração batia forte demais para responder o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- 03 de setembro de 2007 –

Annabeth está usando uma camisola de unicórnios, ela está segurando uma foto na mão, podemos ver que é uma foto bem antiga dela, mas não é Percy quem está ao seu lado. É o seu melhor amigo de Los Angeles, Ian.

Ela deu um sorriso para a foto e acariciou de leve o rosto do garoto, em seguida, guardou-a na gaveta. Havia uma foto dela e de Percy em cima de sua cômoda.

- Eu te amo, Percy Jackson – disse para si mesma, sentindo o peito doer de saudade.

Ela apagou a luz e foi dormir.

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Escrever correndo tem os seus riscos... No capítulo passado, por exemplo, coloquei o ano de 2003 ao invés de 2007, i am so sorry guys. Ignorem!_

_Bom, vim postar um capitulo novo e dizer que QUASE pensei em nunca mais escrever capítulos novos, simplesmente quero "pular" toda a historia que está na minha cabeça e ir logo para o final. Escrever um final, postar e pronto, acabou! _

_Não que isso esteja fora de cogitação não, ainda penso... Mas enquanto eu estiver com inspiração, vamos escrevendo. _

_Só para compartilhar com vocês, tenho dois finais em mente:_

_1. Se TIVER que ser corrido, será um final com todo mundo usando "beca" de formatura, no gramado de Yancy, aquele dia ensolarado, Annabeth fazendo o discurso de final de colégio, um baile de formatura, casaiszinhos felizes e apaixonados. E o casamento de Atena com Frederick. LINDO! Palmas e lágrimas!_

_2. Se tudo sair como PLANEJADO, será um final bem diferente, terão passado mais duas ou três temporadas, eles estarão adultos, formados de suas faculdades, profissionalmente bem sucedidos e com os seus respectivos filhos – e o mais importante, muito bem casados, após passarem por uma série de obstáculos e superações. Será uma festa de reencontro, todos felizes, alguns vivos, outros mortos, etc. etc. _

_ENQUANTO ISSO (no lustre do castelo)... vamos continuando, ver até onde a minha inspiração vai. _

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__ imagem a RESSACA quando a Hermione descobrir a CACA que fez. Como será que Annabeth vai reagir quando descobrir? Vamos acompanhar? Pois é... _


End file.
